Full Moon
by writting is love
Summary: Rachel and Santana had been bestfriends since kidnergarten, and in love since the summer before their freshmen year. They went through everything together, even changing into a werewolf, but what happens when Rachel finds her real soulmate?
1. The Desperate Kingdom of Love

**Okay I'll be honest I have been wanting to write this for a while I have another idea for one like this but of course different. I had been wanting to write this since New Moon..soo yeah any ways I hope you like it and remember comments are love ;] Oh and I named it Full Moon because of the song by the black ghosts and its very au**

**"Full Moon" Chapter one "The Desperate Kingdom of Love"**

Santana and I have been bestfriends since pre-k, but one day during the summer before we started our freshman year of highschool. I had been getting restless and felt like I could take on the world. Santana had told me she needed to talk to me. She had told me that the reason I felt so invisible was because I was changing just like her. Changing into a wolf, a shape shifter she told me. I thought maybe she was just messing with me like the time she convinced me that if your hand was bigger than your face you had cancer and then smacked my hand to my face cause I fell for it, but she told me to come over to her house. Her whole family told me how it was true, and that on that same night San and I were changing wether we liked it or not.

That same summer Santana and I grew closer so close that we fell in love. I remember how most of the wolves told me how they met their soul mates. They said it's called 'marking' because as soon as your true love touches you, you see a flash of the future with them and a tattoo appears where they first touched you binding you eternally to your one true love. Santana never believed it though. She said that because of how we feel for one another it was more than enough.

It was our first day of Sophmore year when it happened.

"Hey baby, I was thinking we could try-" Santana had been standing right next to me after I shut my locker when I saw her. I was instantly drawn to her. I mean who wouldn't? She was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long golden locks, her eyes were a hazel storm that put me through a daze. Till she walked past me giving me a blushing smile, but before I could lock eyes with her Santana caught my attention.

"Are you even listening to me?" Santana asked oblivious to the fact that I just saw my soul mate.

"Huh?" I asked as I watched the blonde walk down the hall.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't listening to me! I said we should go try out that new steak house tonight." Santana repeated.

"Yeah...sure whatever you want...I got to go." I said breathless. I left out of Santana's sight slipping into a janitors closet. I pulled out my phone dialing my bestfriend Sam's number.

"Hello? Rach? Where are you?" she asked.

"The janitor's closet by the gym, hurry!" I say, and not even a minute later she knocked three times before I opened it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked furrowing her brows together.

"I think I just got 'Marked'!" I hissed.

"What! No way!" Sam whispered. "What's their name?"

"I don't know, but she's breath takingly beautiful." I say sitting on the ground.

"Well you know it doesn't happen until she touches you." Sam sighed.

"I know, I'm just so scared. I don't even know her, and yet she already has my heart. What if she hates me?..Oh shit what about Santana?" I ask freaking out.

"Well we won't know till you talk to the two of them." Sam sighed sitting next to me.

"I want to, but I can't hurt Santana." I say running my fingers through my hair.

"You know better than to hide your soul mate, Rach." Sam said. "Look I'm not gonna lie, it will hurt Santana, but she'll understand in time. Lets just both go to class because were both already late." Sam chuckled.

"Your right, just don't tell San, alright cause I want to tell her." I say. Sam nodded as she let us both out.

I looked down at my schedule and sigh in frustration. I had ap english with Mr Graves again that guy hated me, well he hated the fact I would always go into his class late. As I entered the room Mr Graves sighed and said "Ahh Ms Berry how lovely of you too finally join us. What's your excuse this time?"

I stood awkwardly in front of the class room facing the glaring teacher. I kept thinking of an excuse, but sadly I used them all up. I looked to the side and saw my friend Amy and whispered "A whole summer and you would think I would have some new excuses." the class still heard me and all lightly laughed.

"Be glad no one counts tardy's during the first week of school. Now go take a seat in the back next to Quinn Fabray." Mr Graves sighed pointing towards the back.

I looked back and saw her my breath hitched as she smiled at me. I headed back towards her as if she were luring me to her eyes.

I sat next to her. My body was tense and stern. I heard her pencil fall, and instantly went down to grab it. I had forgotten about the desk and rammed my head against picking up the desk with it.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" she asked touching my wrist. As soon as her eyes powerful green brown eyes snapped up to mine I swear just like John Steinbeck once wrote sound stopped and movement stopped for much much more than a moment.

I suddenly saw flashes of our lives together. Images of us making love, laughing to just smiling. Their were more, but they were all going so fast I didn't get a good look at them.

I felt pain wrenching around my wrist and pulled it back from her touch. "Ahh" I grimaced.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean too-" I cut her off.

"No! No really I'm fine none of this is your fault...my wrist is just really sore right now." I say.

"Hows your head?" Amy called out.

"Uhh it's fine really." I say.

Mr Graves began teaching again, but I was restless the pain was unbearable. Like a knife running over my skin over and over, and being next to Quinn wasn't helping. She could see how uncomfortable I was and began checking herself out making sure she didn't smell or had something in her teeth.

I looked down at my wrist. My eyes began to widen. The inscription was slowly appearing, and people could see if I didn't do something soon. I couldn't stand it anymore and ran out of the classroom.

I ran to the nurses office grabbing some gauze when she wasn't looking and ran to the janitors closet. I quickly sent a text to Sam and waited patently.

As soon as I heard Sam knock three times I dragged her in. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I pointed down at my wrist where my new tattoo had appeared from where Quinn touched me.

Sam's eyes nearly bugged out "Holy shit." she breathed out.

I nodded "What the hell am I sappose to do Sam?" I whined "I am freaking out!"

Sam rubbed her hand over his face "I don't know Rae...your just gonna have to earn her trust..you know get to know her."

After my chat with Sam I then left for my next class which was Food Science, but that's just a fancy for saying Home Ec.

Before I walked in the classroom the teacher checked my schedule. "Go to table number five." she said.

I looked up and there she was again sitting behind the counter on a stool. _'Damn it, this isn't going to be easy.' _I think to myself as I walk towards her once again.

"Hey..so you think you can actually stand being around me this time? I mean I may not be pretty, but jeez you really know how to cut in deep." She said to me with hurt on her face.

I sat next to her "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I saw Quinn's eyes follow my wrist and her eyes widen. "I don't remember seeing that there."

I pull my hand away from her gaze "Makeup." I say.

"Oh..did you just get it? Is that why it hurt so badly when I touched you?" she asked.

"Yeah...will you...um..help me cover it?" I asked pulling out the gauze.

She nodded "Sure"

Her soft hands took up my wrist. "Faithfully...why the word faithfully?"

"I'll tell you when I find out." I smile before she could question my answer our teacher Mrs Kegans came out.

"Alright guys who here knows how to bake blueberry muffins?" She called out.

Jacob Ben Israel turned around grinning at me "If you don't turn around Israel I'll shove this shit in your gossipy little mouth." I snarl grabbing the baking soda.

He instantly turned around then turned back around snapping a picture with his phone. Blinding both me and Quinn. Right before I could jump him Mrs Kegans came from out of no where and snatched up his phone.

"You can pick it back up at the font office. No phones in class guys! It's pretty simple!" She shouted walking back to the front.

"Who is that?" Quinn asked.

"Jew Fro." I grimace.

"Rach!" Sam shouted smiling like crazy walking in.

"Excuse me what are you doing in my class?" Mrs Kegans asked as Sam walked over to me.

"I'm in this class duh" Sam said making me laugh. Sam handed Mrs Kegans her schedule and smacked Jew fro with a spatula randomly causing both of us to go into a fit of laughter.

"Very well take a seat next to Je- I mean Jacob." Mrs Kegans corrected herself.

I chuckled at Sam who had to sit next to the little twerp. Sam took off her shoe throwing it at me. I chuckle picking it up and throwing it back at her and she picked it back up and threw it at Jew Fro.

"Oww" he said in a nasley voice.

Sam and I had to hold in our burst of laughter when Mrs Kegans looked back at us.

"Okay guys go ahead and read the directions and get started." She smiled walking off to her desk.

"So do you have any other tattoos?" Quinn asked.

Sam looked back at me from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, yeah I do." I say putting the eggs in. "Do you have any?"

"No..I'm really scared of needles." She chuckled.

"Oh...so where did you come from." I ask.

"What makes you think I lived somewhere else?" She smirked.

"Cause I would have remembered you." I say giving her a soft smile as she blushed.

"I moved here from Auburn." She said pouring the batter in the muffin holders.

"Yeah? Why?' I asked. She smiled at me then looked back down "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" She cut me off.

"No it's not that, I was doing the same to you just a moment ago it's just..." She stopped what she was doing putting the cupcakes in the oven and starting the timer. "It's just that I mean I hardly know you, but theirs just this pull that I have towards you." She says looking in my eyes.

I don't know how long we stared at each other, but when the timer buzzed I snapped out of it. I bent down grabbing the tray and putting it on the stove.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She asks quickly grabbing my hands and putting them under the faucet running them beneath the cold water. The water sizzled off my hands letting steam off.

Sam made a face at me, telling me to act like it hurt. "Ow! Fucking A! That hurt."

"What is it with you getting hurt around me?" She asked chuckling.

"What can I say you make me lose focus." I smile at how true that is, seeing her blush.

"Dud your swagger sucks." Sam said shaking her head.

I laughed picking up her wayyy over cooked muffin and threw it at her back. I heard her say "Omf" and laughing.

"Do you need to wrap your hands up?" she asked.

"Umm sure." I say anything for her fingers to graze my skin once more.

"Okay all done." She smiles "Umm can I see your schedule?" She asked.

I chuckled "Sure." letting her grab it from my pocket.

"Wow.." she smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You have all your classes with me." she smirked.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked laughing.

She smacked my arm lightly "Funny." she said smiling. The bell rang and Quinn handed me a baggy filled with two muffins.

"Come on you can show me where our next class is." she smiled hooking her arm through mine.

Sam walked past me muttering "Santana at three o'clock."

But before I could get ready Santana stepped in front of me. "Why the hell haven't you been answering any of my texts, and why do you have gauze on? And who are you?"

"Uhh ummm" Santana looked down at our hooked arms. I quickly unhooked them "This is Quinn she's new and we have like all our classes together."

Quinn looked a little pissed at me and smiled at Santana "Hi."

Santana nodded to her then looked back at me "Why do you have gauze on?"

"Ohh I wasn't thinking and I grabbed the tray of muffins without oven mitts on." I say and she quickly catches on.

She closed her eyes shaking her head. "Please be more carefull."

"I will...oh here these are for you." I smile hoping she would stop being mad.

"Thanks baby." she smiled kissing my cheek "I'll see you later, okay?" she smiled.

"Welcome." I say back watching her leave, and turn back too see Quinn walking off.

"Hey wait up." I say running towards her.

"You have a girlfriend." she said.

"Well..." I say tilting my head.

"Rachel you either do or you don't." she said getting frustrated with me.

"It's hard to explain." I say.

"Yes or no?" she asked.

"...Yes" Quinn started walking off. So I ran after her again "But, I'm breaking it off with her."

Quinn rolled her eyes turning towards me "Why?" she asked.

"Because...because we don't belong together." I say. "Look Quinn I really like you more than you know, but if you just give me sometime to explain to you why I would really appreciate it." I ask.

Quinn sighed "I don't know Rach."

I feel hope when she gave me a nickname "Please? How about after school we get to know each other a little better? We can go to this great diner I know." I plead.

"Okay..., but first lets go to class." she said slowly.

I smiled widely "Alright." I took her hand smiling and led us to our next class which was geometry.

During class I had been barely paying attention. I kept my gaze on Quinn the entire time listening to only her heart beat. I noticed how when she would look at me her heartbeat would quicken then slow down when she went back to focusing on the teacher speaking.

"Rachel?" Mrs French called me out.

There was Quinn's heartbeat again beating fast. I locked eyes with her and never looking away I said back to the teacher "Yes?"

"Are you paying attention?" she asked.

"Yes mam." I say back.

"I don't think you are." she chuckled.

"Why don't you come move over here in front of me." she said.

I looked over at the seat. It was right in front of her desk and far away from Quinn. "Nehh I'm fine right here."

Mrs French sighed and smiled at me "Okay then, but pay attention or I'll move you."

I nodded and she went back to teaching. I looked back over at Quinn who silently chuckled and pointed at the teacher mouthing "Pay attention."

I silently chuckled back and turned my head towards Mrs French.

The bell rang for lunch and we walked off heading downstairs for lunch. I usually sit with the rest of the pack, and bringing Quinn to sit with us might be a big deal, but I know my friends will have my back.

"Hey guys, this is Quinn." I say looking at all their faces I guess Sam must have told them.

Everyone in the cafeteria stared at all of us.

"Rach..." Santana says standing up and whispering in my ear. "You know she can't sit here."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You know why." Santana said back.

and right on cue Mercedes walks up "Hey Q! Hey Rach!"

"Hey Mercedes" Quinn smiled giving the diva a hug.

"Hey" I smile. "How do you too know eachother?"

"Our moms know eachother." Mercedes saw Santana's glare and quickly said "You should come sit with us." knowing how tight our group is.

"Yeah you should." Santana mumbled load enough for all of us to hear. "San!" I say.

"No..it's okay..I'll see you back in class." Quinn said then walked off with Mercedes to go sit with Artie, Tina, and Kurt.

I sigh watching her sit and talk with them, and sit back down. She smiled at me and I smiled back. At the same time people caught our attention. _'Hey I told everyone execpt Santana.' _Sam told me through our minds. _'Alright, now shut up so I can hear what their saying.'_ I message back.

I clear my thoughts listening to Quinn's conversation.

"Girl are you crazy sitten with them!" Mercedes said.

"What? Rachel is really nice and Sam seems so too." Quinn defended us.

"Oh no it's not them I'm worried about Rachel is great she's in glee club with us. It's Santana I'm worried about. That girl will bite your head off." Mercedes said taking a bite of her carrot.

"How long have they been together?" Quinn asked.

"Well they were bestfriends since pre-k then the summer before freshman year it was love. Their always together. Once I heard Santana kneed Noah Puckerman in the groin because he looked at Rachel the wrong way." Kurt dished.

"Once Santana stomped on Finns foot cause he asked out Rachel right in front of Santana." Tina said.

"I swear that boy is dumber than bricks." Mercedes said. "But another reason I took you away from their table is cause their have been rumors about them." she whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"What kind of rumors?" Quinn asked.

"Well theirs this one about how their tattoo is a symbol for something." Kurt said.

"They all have the same tattoo?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah on their shoulder it's this Celtic, tribal style moon, waxing crescent. it's really cool" Tina explained.

"Oh..well that would explain why she said she has more tattoos." Quinn said.

"You like her don't you?" Mercedes said.

I didn't hear anything so I guess Quinn nodded.

"Well just be careful okay." Mercedes said.

"So babe what time do I pick you up?" Santana asked snapping me out of Quinns conversation.

"Umm for what?" I asked.

"For dinner tonight remember?" Santana said.

"Ohh!" I put my hand to my face "Right I forgot baby I have plans after school."

"Oh..well then, next time." She smiled then kissed my cheek and walked off. Now don't get me wrong I love Santana I do, but now that Quinn's in my life she has this hold on me that I can't explain, but it doesn't mean I can't watch my girl walk away, and damn does she look goo in that swishy skirt.

I turned to look at Quinn and caught her watching me. I smirked as Sam walked to my side. "Hmm watching your girlfriend walk away then eye sexing your soul mate." Sam ticked her tongue then walked away when Quinn walked up to us.

"What's so funny?" she asked smirking.

"Just something Sam said, you ready?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah." she nodded smiling.

"Soooo how was it sitting with the gossipers?" I asked as we walked with her arm through mine.

Quinn smacked my arm "Don't call them that!" she hissed smiling.

"What? It's true, sometimes I think they make up their own so they could just talk about it. They always think they have us all figured out." I say not meaning to sound so agravated.

"They didn't say anything bad about you-" She said but I cut her off.

"Just Santana." I say.

"How did you know?" she asked.

_'Fuck!' _I thought to myself "Because she's Santana Lopez. Everyone thinks she's this hardcore bitch, but she's not. She's good person, she's just not good at letting people in." I say. I hate when people talk bad about her. She knows, but she just doesn't care.

"Just your little 'pack'." Quinn said using air quotes.

I laughed looking over at her "What?"

"That's what people call your group of friends. They say that you guys all have the same tattoo, and spend all your time together." She said looking down afraid to cross the line with me.

"Well..." I stopped in front of our class room. "I'm here with you. Right? I'm hanging out with you tonight not them." I say as she looks taken back a little and smiles at me in a sweet way that just makes me want to kiss her.

"Yeah you are." She says in a low voice. Everyone was in their class and out of the hallways. I inched myself closer and she turned away and whispered "You have a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't be..come on lets go inside." She said opening the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Our next class was our last one Volly ball.

We all had fun and played around Santana watched me from the sidelines as she showed new cheers to the cheerios.

"So did you have fun?" I asked as we walked out of the locker room.

"Yeah! You and Sam are insane together!" She laughed.

"So where are you heading?" I asked.

"I guess home." she said.

"No way! you should come over with me and try out for glee club!" I smile.

"I don't know I'm not really a singer." She said shyly.

"Yeah your probably doing her a favor." Santana said walking beside me.

"Santana." I grumbled. "Don't listen to her, it's fun and umm..fun!" I say smiling

"I'll think about it." she said.

Santana scoffed and walked off down the hall.

"Don't mind her." I say.

"I won't cause your not going out with her tonight your going out with me." she said to me.

My throat dried up "So what ime should I pick you up?" I asked opening her car door for her.

"Umm hows eight?" she asked getting in. I checked to make sure nothing was hanging out and shut her door for her.

"Sounds great, where do you live?" I asked.

"On 9205 Oakmont street." she said.

I nodded and said "So it's a date?" I asked.

She smiled looking down "Your breaking up with her right?" she asked in a low voice.

"I have too." I say.

Quinn looked up at me questionably. "All in good time Fabray." I say. "I'll be their at eight O'clock on the dot." I lean in to kiss her cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." she blushed. I heard her turn the ignition on and back up slowly. She waved at me and drove off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I walked in the choir room I sat next to Santana. "Why do you keep hanging around that Fabray girl? And why do you still have that crap wrapped around your hands?" she asked me.

"Ohh haha" I chuckle taking off the gauze. except my wrist.

"Why not the wrist too?" she asked "Because it looks cool." I say smiling.

Santana just chuckled and kissed my cheek "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." I say trying so hard not to cry. "Remember that Santana." I say.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I parked in front of the Fabray house a minute early. To just figure out how in the world I can be with her and not hurt Santana. I look at the clock It's 8. It's too late I already have.

I sigh getting out of my car and walk up to the porch. I knock and hear her running down the stairs, but when the door opens it's not her it's her mom, who has deep blue eyes. Which is odd since Quinn has hazel. Speaking of the angel herself "Here she is." I say out loud. Making her blush, and I see Mrs Fabray look back at her pleading daughter.

"Hello, Mrs Fabray, Quinn." I nod to her.

"Come in, and please call me Judy." Mrs Fabray says politely.

"Yes mam." I say walking past her.

"Ah ah it's Judy. Mam makes me feel old." she laughs. "Please have a seat."

"Mom." Quinn groans.

"I just want to talk to her dear, that's all." Judy says getting Quinn to sit beside her.

"I am so sorry." Quinn says shaking her head.

"Don't be I would love to get to know your mother." I say.

"Would you now." Judy smiled. "See that Quinn she wants to."

"Mom!" Quinn pleads.

"Okay, okay. Rachel what are your intentions with my daughter?' she asks taking me completely off guard.

"I would love to catch her when she falls completely head over heals in love with me." I say looking in Quinn's eyes.

"Well I hope you will." Judy says watching her daughters expression.

"I will, I can promise you that." I say.

Judy stood up "Well you two have fun." she smiled at me and walked around the coffee table taking me in a hug I've never felt before. A mothers hug.

"Please don't hurt her." she whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I whisper back.

Quinn still stood where she was with the same shocked expression, but a good shock.

Judy smiled at me then said "Well come on now sweetie, don't be rude!"

Quinn and I were at the door when I asked "Would you like anything back Judy?"

"Ohh no it's quiet alright thank you." She smiled.

"Are you sure they make a mean pecan pie." I grin.

"Well when you put it that way!" she laughed. Then kissed Quinn goodbye. She watched as I opened the door for Quinn and drove off.

"Head over heels in love with you huh?" Quinn asked smirking as I stopped at a stop light.

"No." I say and Quinn's smile falters "You messed it up you forgot I said I intend to catch you when you fall hopelessly in love with me."

Quinn smiled and chuckled "You said 'I would love to catch her when she falls completely head over heals in love with me.'"

I laughed "Nobody likes a smart ass Fabray." She laughed.

Once we got to the dinner I opened up the door for her and walked her to the door opening it.

We sat down and ordered and got our drinks.

"So tell me what your life it like." I say. I had been dieing to know everything about the blonde.

"What do you wanna know?" she asked smirking.

"Everything." I say back.

"Well I used to go to a private christian girls school, but my dad left me and my mom, and my mom couldn't pay tuition any more so we moved here to get away from everthing there." Quinn said.

"Why did he leave?" I asked.

"He had an affair with a tattoo bimbo." she said.

"Ahh so he pulled a Jesse James huh?" I asked.

"Yup." she said.

"How is your mom okay with you being a" I say and she finishes.

"A lesbian? Well I told her and that's another reason my dad left he didn't want a gay daughter." she said looking down. "What about you?" she asked.

"Well I grew up being very opened minded. My fathers are gay men. They adopted me when I was a baby." I say back.

"Wow really what are their names?" she asked.

"Johna and Jim." I smiled.

"What do they do?' she asked me.

"Well my dad Johna is a pediatrician, and my dad Jim works at a law firm." I say.

Quinn smiled "Did you ever have a hard time?"

"Yes, but that's when Santana helped me she would beat up any one who messed with me. Then when we came to high school people never say a thing...well at least not to our face." I chuckle.

Our food came and we ate and talked, learning more and more about eachother. Once I paid the bill which we argued about for like two minutes. I opened the car door for her driving her home.

I walked her to her door. "I had a really great time with you tonight." she smiled.

"So did I." I grinned back.

We stood in an awkward silence when she said "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Quinn?" I called out.

"Yes?' she asked me as I stood face to face with her.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked.

She blushed looking down and nodded slowly.

I took in a deep breath hearing her heart beat at hyper speed or maybe that was mine?

I lifted her chin meeting her the rest of the way and lightly kiss her on the lips. I had to stop myself by placing my forehead against hers. Breathing in her insanely additive sent.

"You smell amazing." I sigh out loud.

She giggled "Um thank you, you smell amazing too." she grinned.

"I'll..I'll see you tomorrow." I say backing up and hugging her.

She chuckled as we let go and kissed my cheek whispering 'goodnight.' and left.

I stood their in a daze then walked to my car turning it on and thought to myself. "That's my soul mate." I grinned and drove off into the night.


	2. Spotlight

I don't really like how this chapter ended up, but I hope it's to your liking [:

**"Full Moon" Chapter Two "Spotlight"**

Me and the whole pack sat at a bench beneath a huge tree watching all the students around us some getting bullied, some making out, and some just chillin. I waited impatiently listening intently for the one heartbeat I could make out in a sea full of people. Suddenly their it was. I smiled scanning the all of kids around the school. There she was grinning at me as she walked towards me.

"Hey babe what are you smiling at?" Santana asked smiling sitting on my lap. I watched as Quinn's smile faded walking up to me.

"Sant..Santana we need to talk." I say trying to find confidence.

Santana looked taken back. "In private." I say lower.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of them." Santana said sternly as the whole pack watched wide eyed.

"Okayy...I think we should break up." I say.

"What!" Santana shouted. Sam pulled my shoulder back towards her, and I could see Quinn's eyes widen. Santana's eyes snapped to Quinn then back at me. She scoffed and said "You know what I'm gonna take this as a little momentary lapse of judgment and say your just not thinking straight. I'll see you later." She pushed Quinn aside walking off with a couple of cheerios.

"Jebus." Sam said trying to make me laugh and she succeeded.

"Hi Sam,...Rachel" Quinn finished dreamily.

"Hey." I smiled back.

Sam shoved me standing up "I'll see you too later. Let's go Tony." Sam said to her boyfriend.

"Nicely done with the whole break up thing Rach." he joked.

"Yeah, shut up." I say making him laugh and run off to find Sam.

"Sorry about Santana." I said looking down.

"Don't be." Quinn said.

"I'm talking to her tonight." I say.

"Good, cause I really wish I could call you mine right now." she said.

I took her hands "I am yours." _'Forever Faithfully'_ I think to myself looking down at my bracelet covered wrist. "Come one let's head to class."

* * *

When we entered our science class Noah Puckerman took me aside "Hey hotsuff who's the blondie?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I shoved him in the lab letting my anger get the better of me and shoved him roughly against the wall. "She's mine and if you even look at her I'll kick your ass!" I grit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hottie mchottie, you know I'm not into blondes. Well I'll take sex if they offer it, but I'm a brunette man you know this baby." He smirked.

"I mean it Puckerman if you even look at her I'll shove a football where the sun don't shine, got it?" I growl.

"Okayyyy shesh Rach...What about Santana?" he asked fixing his shirt.

"We..we..I-" I stumble trying to find the words.

"Hey I get it. It's just not working out, right?" he says and I nod.

"Just remember what I said Noah." I sigh walking back into the classroom.

"Booya! I got you to call me Noah again!" he grinned as I shoved him playfully against his shoulder.

I sat next to Quinn and she gave me a questioning look. "Where did you go?"

"Ohh I just had a little chat with Noah in the Lab." I smiled

* * *

The day went by incredibly fast and before I knew it I was walking Quinn to her car.

"Sooo your telling her today..right?" Quinn asked as I slid my arms around her waist as we leaned against her car.

"Yup." I sigh staring at her lips. I went in to kiss her, but she moved away. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your not gonna two time me are you?" she asked.

I chuckled "No. No Quinn I could never do that to you." She still didn't look convinced so I let my hands cares her neck and jawline while I went in for the kill. It was slow, but passionate. I let my tongue lick the center of her lips as they slowly parted letting me in. She bit my lip when our kiss grew. I stopped it taking some air in as I let my thumb stroke her ear.

"Did that convince you?" I ask breathless and filled with desire.

Quinn nodded and panted "Yes."

"Well whenever you do have doubts about me just let me know, and I'd be more than happy to oblige." I smirk as she blushed.

Quinn nodded smiling and said "Well..I um better go."

"Be careful." I smiled shutting the door for her.

I leaned in to kiss her temple but she brought me down for a kiss. At that moment I had wanted to say 'I love you', but I knew I would just freak her out so instead I let my lips give her a lingering peck on her temple and watched as her eyes shut enjoying the tingle that I felt course through her body.

I watched as she drove off and went to go join the glee club.

* * *

As I waited for Santana to change downstairs her mom walked in.

"Hello Mrs Lopez." I say softly.

"Mrs Lopez? It's Gloria." she smiled

"I don't think you'll want me saying Gloria when I'm done talking to Santana." I say lowly.

"Ohh Santana will have her truelove one day. You don't ever need to regret that." she say's to me putting her groceries away.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well you have a bracelet covering your tattoo, and it's me of course I know." she grinned.

I looked down and she watched as a tear fell on her hardwood floors.

"She'll understand." she comforted me.

"I don't want to hurt her." I cry.

"Baby why are you crying?" Santana asked at my side rubbing my back.

Gloria left the kitchen so Santana and I could talk.

It was silent when Santana asked me again. I pulled of my bracelet letting her read the words written in cursive.

"'Faithfully'?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Santana I never meant to hurt you." I cried.

"What are you talking about Rae? Baby your scaring me." Santana said backing up to the table leaning on it.

"I met her Santana..." I looked up to meet her eyes "My soul mate." I said Santana started sobbing and I joined her.

"I'm so sorry Santana I-" She cut me off.

"Stop...just...just go." she cried.

"Santana please don't do this." I cry not wanting to lose her.

"Please...just go..it hurts too much." she cried and when I tried to hold her she put her hand up.

"Please...just go." she breathed out.

I saw Gloria come back in catching her daughter as she collapsed crying on her mother's shoulder.

"I never meant for this to happen Santana...I'm sorry." I say and make my leave.

**

* * *

**

I started my car and within an instant I knew where I was going. I knocked on Quinn's door, and her mother came out.

"Ohh sweetheart what's wrong?" Judy asked me bringing me in from the rain that was pouring outside.

"Can..can I please see Quinn? Please?" I ask and she quickly nodded her head and grabbed a towel for me and went up stair to get Quinn.

"Rachel?" She asked practically running down stairs "Rachel what happened?" Quinn asked taking me in her arms and I broke down.

"I never meant to hurt her Quinn." I sobbed holding Quinn tightly.

She sat us on the floor rocking me. I had to make myself concentrate on her heartbeat that was beating furiously.

"What happened? Please tell me." Quinn said rubbing the tears in my eyes away.

"I told her, and...she..god..I hurt her so bad Quinn she couldn't even look at me...she fell to the floor, and when I reached out for her she put her hand up to me..." I say feeling my heart break for Santana.

"Do you regret it?" Quinn asked.

"No." I whispered.

"I did what I had to do...Me and Santana don't belong together. I just hate losing her." I sighed

"If she truly loves you she'll let you be happy." Quinn said.

I sat up shaking my head 'no'. "You don't know Santana she'll never want me in her life and if we do have to face eachother she'll just ignore me, and I just..she's been my one of my bestfriends for so long. She was there for me everytime I needed her...if she bullies you, tell me..okay"

"I'm not scared of her, Rach." she said to me.

"I know your not, but I just..I need to protect you." I say.

She smiled and nodded "Okay I will then." she pecked me on the nose. "Whoa your nose is frozen."

I chuckled and she let her tongue flick across my nose.

I giggled and brought her lips to mine. "Your amazing you know that?" I sigh.

"You make me feel amazing." Quinn sighed smiling.

I stood outside of Quinn's leaning against the car door. I wanted to surprise Quinn when she walked out and saw me. The sun was blinding me so I put on my aviators, I alway's felt so untouchable when I wore my sunglasses and my black leather jacket of course my skinny jeans with some vans to go with it.

I listened closly as Quinn sang along to _'Hey Stephen' by Taylor Swift._ I chuckled when I heard Quinn change the lyrics from Stephen to Rae.

I grinned as she walked out and did a double take as she walked to her car.

"Rachel?" she grinned. I took of my shades and smiled at her walking towards her.

She jumped in my arms and kissed me "I was just thinking about you." she grinned.

"You don't say?" I smirked putting her down opening the car door for her.

She giggled at me and said "Not that I don't like this, but what made you decide to pick me up this morning?"

"Well.." I let my arm rest on my car door "you are my girl soo.." I let my eyes look up as I acted like I was thinking "It kind of entitles it." I smirked going in for a small kiss, but she moved away arching her eyebrow.

"I know that's not your way of asking me to be your girlfriend." she said to me.

I chuckled looking down then back up "Will you please be my girlfriend Quinn Fabray?" I ask kissing the top of her hand.

"I guess so." she rolled her eyes and giggled while I brought her in a kiss. I let her in my car and drove us to school.

When I parked in my usual spot and got out quickly and opened Quinn's door taking her books. She looked around at everyone's shocked expressions. "Everyone is staring." she gulped

"That comes with the price of dating someone like us." Sam said grinning standing in front of us.

"So it is true?" Tony said smirking "You broke it off with Satan."

We all chuckled till this one kid started staring Freshmen I'm guessing.

"and what the fuck are you looking at you little shrimp?" I growl. He got scared and scurried off.

"Don't mind her cussing she does it when she's frustrated." Sam laughed.

I look at all the faces staring and one by one as I give them a look they all look away.

_"How is she?" I asked Sam._

_'Pissed.' she messaged back. 'Look at our usual spot.'_

I looked from Sam to the where Santana and a couple of cheerio's were with her. They were all staring daggers at Quinn and I or maybe it was just Quinn I'm not sure.

"Come on babe let's go to class." I say pulling her to me and walking with Sam and Tony in the school.

Everyone stared and parted like the red sea as we made our way towards the entrance.

* * *

I stood next to Quinn as she pulled a book from her locker. I saw Noah coming my way. "Hey can we talk.." he looked at Quinn then me "In private." he asked.

I looked back at Quinn and she smiled and nodded 'yes'.

Noah led me right across the hall by the water fountains. "What's up Noah?" I asked.

"Santana just issued out a full on slushie attack for Quinn. I thought I should warn you." he said.

I growled at the thought of someone hurting Quinn "Thanks Noah, oh and you tell everyone that if they even come within a ten foot radius with a slushie in hand. I do more than just hurt them."

Noah nodded "I'll tell them." he said and walked away. I sent a message to Sam telling her.

I went back to Quinn and she could see the anger in me.

"Hey...what's the matter?" she asked letting her hands intertwine with mine.

I sighed at how much she cooled me down. "It's Santana...she told everyone to slushie you with any chance they get."

"Are you serious?" she scoffed.

"Don't worry I won't let you get slushied, besides I told them if they did it wouldn't be pretty." I said back.

She smiled "Aww my night and shining armour."

Right then and their I saw Karofsky with a slushie in hand smirking.

I growled letting my body tense. "Hey.." Quinn said trying to get my attention. "What's wro-"

Karofsky had thrown the slushie mid air, but I was way quicker and moved Quinn and I out of the way. I grabbed Karofsky by his collar shoving him against the lockers making Quinn gasp.

"Heyy what the hell Rachel!" he said to me I kneed him taking what was left in the cup and poured it on him. Then reshoved him against the lockers

"If you ever try and hurt her in anyway again I'll do worse then damage your rep. I'll bring you so far down you would have to be Jew Fros bitch." I say then felt a tingle on my arm.

"Rach it's okay baby let go of him." she soothed.

I growled then let him go.

"Yeah..it's okay baby." he smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes bringing my shoulder back. "Babe, let it go"

"Yeah babe, let it go, and go" he mocked again.

I felt anger again and shoved him with my arm beneath his throat "Listen to me you little shit...you mock her again, and I'll kick your ass."

"Ohh I'm soo-" he stopped seeing the fire in my eyes.

"Tell that to the rest of your shitty team mates you little prick." I growled. Just then I felt a large hand on my shoulder. It was Debra, Dave's big ass wrestler of a sister. I turned around arching my eyebrow at her.

"You have exactly 1 second to get you sausage hands off me, Sasquatch." I growl.

"No one messes with the Karofsky's." she growled back.

"Baby, please walk away." Quinn pleaded.

I nod and sadly turn away from the fat ass.

"What's this Rachel 'Fucking' Berry is walking away from a fight!" Debra called out.

I stopped as Quinn tugged on my hand. "Watch it tubs." I growled.

"Or what? Your gonna let blondie here call the shots? I thought you were tougher than this Berry." she laughed.

"Why don't you go and buy a tub of Kentucky Fried Chicken, and leave me alone." I say turning away.

Quinn and I started walking hand in hand when Debra shoved Quinn to a locker. "If she won't fight then I'll fight you..whoa your pretty" she smirked.

I grabbed her arm twisting it and shoving her to a locker "Touch her again, I dare you." I growled squeezing her arm to the point where she wheezed a squeal.

"Oh man Berry the only way I was gonna touch her was in a place where she's probably never been touched, and I will won't I Dave?" she asked smirking to the side of the locker. He chuckled "Yeah me too." I saw him make his way towards Quinn and let his fingers trail down her side. She stood their frozen and scared.

As soon as I turned to tackle him Debra grabbed me and shoved me against the lockers. I easlily broke out of it punched Dave square in the jaw knocking him out then turn to Debra "Touch her and I'll do more than this." I warn.

"Ohh I look forward to it." she smirked and blew a kiss to Quinn. I felt my self quiver with anger I wanted to kill those to for ever wanting to hurt Quinn. I guess Sam knew Tony picked me up and ran off "He's just gonna cool her down." Sam said to a shocked Quinn. As soon as Tony brought me in the woods I emerged into a wolf and growled shoving trees down and clawing at the bark.

"Rachel go in my car and I'll take you to the safe house he said to me. I nodded and followed him to his car.

_

* * *

_

_'Is she okay?' I ask Sam._

_'Yeah just a little shaken up.' she messaged back. 'She keeps asking me about you.'_

_'Tell her I'm okay and I'll be their soon.' I say._

_'Okay.'_

* * *

I went back to school during lunch time finding Quinn quickly. She was sitting with most of glee club except the jocks and Santana of course.

No one looked me in the eyes except her. She jumped up and hugged me "How are you?" she asked.

"Better..you?" I ask. "Did anyone?" I ask

"No everyone told Figgins about what they said they wanted to do to me and sent them to some Juvie school." she said back.

I looked down "I'm sorry that happened...I..I shouldn't have lost control like that." I say.

"Don't be you were just protecting me...Thank you by the way." she smiled then looked down at my clothes. I was wearing new clothes.

"Why'd did you change?" she asked.

"Ohh..I um...I figured fresh clothes would making me less violet." I chuckled.

"Well whatever floats your boat." she smiled.

"Water floats mine." I smirk.

_"'Nobody likes a smart as Berry.'" _she mimicked.

I chuckled giving her a kiss and sitting down with our friends.

"Soo Rachel have you thought about doing a solo for Sectionals?" Mercedes asked me.

"No..no I haven't. I think you should _'sing and I'm Telling you I'm not going', _you were on beast mode singing that song." I laughed "Seriously Quinn you should try out for glee."

"Thanks Rae!" Mercedes grinned at me "But yeah Q you really should."

Quinn giggled "I'll think about it."

"Quinn Fabray" I look over at coach Sylvester who's standing next to our table.

"Yes?" Quinn answered.

"I want you to be on my cheerios. I've seen old videos of you in gymnastics and I need you on my squad." Sylvester said.

"Umm I don't know how to be a cheerleader." Quinn shrugged.

"Non sense you'd be a natural, so what do you say?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"Ummm..." Quinn turned her head to me silently asking my opinion.

"Look here here Q I'll give you till the end of the day to decide." Sylvester said then trotted off.

"What should I do?" she asked me.

"If you wan to you should do it, I mean look at the perks babe. You won't have to be worried about getting slushied, you'll get a bunch of free crap, and you have to wear that swishy skirt every day." I smirk at the last part.

She giggled swatting my arm "Perv."

All of a sudden Santana slammed her fist on the table "Listen here blondie I let you have my girl, but I won't let you take my spot on the squad. It's mine, so back the fuck off."

Before Santana could turn around Quinn stood up "First of all you didn't let me have Rachel, she broke it off with you to be with me, and also I wasn't gonna join, but now...I think I am." Quinn smirked.

I heard Santana growl and step in front of Quinn.

I stood up getting infront of Quinn "Santana." I said.

"Step aside Rachel or I'll have to hurt you too." Santana grumbled to me.

"Please I'm stronger than you and you know it, and you know I won't let you near her." I said clutching my fists.

The pack all stood surrounding us just in case one of us blows up.

"You don't know that we changed at the same time it could be either one of us." she said to me.

"What is she talking about?" Quinn asked me.

"Ohh right she hasn't told you yet." Santana laughed smirking at Quinn.

"Rachel what is she talking about?" Quinn asked again.

"Well ya see here Fabray-" I cut her off.

"Santana." I gritt "Enough."

"Don't you think she deserves to know the truth? Don't you think she deserves to know the real reason you broke up with me?" Santana snapped.

"Santana!" Sam growled.

Santana noticed how the pack was inwardly growling at her and backed off.

_'What are you gonna tell her about this weekend?' Santana asked using telepathy._

I looked to the ground as she scoffed and walked away.

"What was she talking about?" Quinn asked me again.

"Nothing...nothing." I sigh as the bell rang for next period.

Through our classes I was very quiet and Quinn noticed, and she gave me space, but was still holding my hand letting me know she was there.

* * *

"So..you gonna talk to me about what happened earlier?" she asked as I took out her new cheerios bag from the trunk.

I sighed leaning against my car "It's not that easy." I say.

"I'm tired of you doing this Rachel." Quinn sighed

"Tired of me doing what?" I asked.

"Shutting down..putting your walls up, your armour in front of what's in here and up here." Quinn said touching my heart and my head.

"It's not that simple." I say.

"Yeah it is, just tell me." She said cupping my cheek.

I was silent for a while till she grumbled and said "Why are you doing this? Why do you keep shutting me out!"

I kept my gaze fixated on the concrete. I looked up when I heard her sniffle and saw tears sliding down her beautiful face. She turned to leave, but I took her hand "I love you."

She turned around wide eyed, but said nothing "That's why I didn't want to tell you...it's too soon for you." I say putting on a sad smile. "I got to go." I say shutting the trunk and getting in my car. I looked back still watching Quinn's same expression she had on since I told her. I felt my heart clench and drove home.

When I went inside my dads were waiting for me. "You know it's that time of the month again." my daddy said.

I nodded heading upstairs. Oh and no my daddy wasn't talking about my that type of 'time of the month again he was talking about the time where my wolf form is most restless and needs to feed. o the whole pack usually says at the safe house which is actually Santana's house since her mom is like the head honcho, but ever since her husband died she never phased again letting herself slowly age.

I gathered my shorts and t-shirts, and some running shoes and ran to Santana's house out in the woodland area.

"Hey! She's here! Lets get this show on the road!" Sam said laughing. The rest of the pack had already changed. I went inside Santana's house placing my clothes in the guest room and changed nudging the door open.

It's been two day's since I've seen Quinn. I've been with the pack the whole weekend horsing around and eating. Letting myself be free.

I was sitting by the stream when Sam walked up behind me "So you coming to school tomorrow?" she asked.

"No...I'm not ready yet." I said.

"When will you be?" she asked.

"I don't know yet." I sigh feeling empty without Quinn. "I just need to run."


	3. Eh Eh Nothing Else I Can Say

**No POV just Quinn's take**

**"Full Moon" Chapter Three "Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)"**

As soon as Rachel drove off Quinn felt her heart ache she didn't understand why she's falling so damn fast for a girl she barely knows. She spent all weekend calling Rachel, but no answer. She figured she needed space. So she just stuck with calling and texts letting the brunette know she was still there.

On Monday morning Quinn jumped out of bed getting ready for cheerios practice and looking forward to seeing Rachel and to talk to her about what happened on Friday.

She looked out the window, but saw nothing. She sighed and grabbed her key's and left.

When Quinn got to school she looked over at the tree where she knew Rachel would be, but didn't see Rachel. She met a glare from Santana and a couple of stares from the pack. When her eyes met with Sam's, Sam quickly turned away facing Tony.

She sighed and figured she'd just see Rachel in class. So she waited patiently with Kurt and Mercedes for the bell to ring.

She scurried to her first class for Rachel, but she didn't see her. _'She'll just come in late' _Thought Quinn.

By lunch time Quinn was worried, and their was still no sign of Rachel.

"Hey, don't worry their pack always does this." Mercedes said to Quinn getting her attention from staring at the pack.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"One of them always leaves sometimes it's all of them sometimes it's just a few or others it's just one." Kurt said.

"Like Sam left for half of the semester last year." Tina said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"I heard it's cause her mom got mad at her." Tina said.

Kurt shrugged. "I heard it's cause they all just skip."

"I heard Rachel bounced and ran off somewhere." Mercedes chimed in.

Quinn shook her head 'no' "No, no Rachel wouldn't just leave me. She wouldn't do that to me."

All the gleeks looked at eachother with sympathy for the girl.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but she does, but maybe she'll be back tomorrow. Rachel has never been gone more than two days." Mercedes smiles trying to cheer Quinn up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day repeated like a Monday once again. Quinn jumped out of bed like it was Christmas first checking her phone. Her heart broke a little when she saw no calls or texts from Rachel. She shook her head 'no', and did her morning routine. She ran to her window when she heard a car drive up, but it was just her mom. Apparently she forgot her purse.

Quinn drove to school, and looked where the tree was. No Rachel. She grumbled "Maybe tomorrow."

The next day no Rachel.

Thursday, and still no Rachel. Quinn sighed shoving her worries to the back of her head figuring Rachel was just out sick or something or maybe out of town with her dads.

Friday, Still no Rachel! Quinn was silent that whole day missing Rachel.

During the weekend her mom kept her occupied with things to do, but once Monday came Quinn felt her heart drop when their was still no Rachel. She wasn't waiting outside by her car, or sitting with her pack under the sycamore tree, but most importantly she wasn't there to make Quinn smile.

Tuesday she got very worried and started listing places she could be. Even Mercedes said Glee club was worried, so she drove to the place where they had their first date, and asked if they had seen Rachel at all. They all shook their heads 'no'.

It was Thursday and still no Rachel. When Quinn had Sam in class that day she noticed how Sam had really been ignoring her, well of the pack had half (The half that agreed with Santana) had scowled at her and glared at her but the other half had just turned their heads from her sight. Before the bell rang Quinn caught Sam before she left.

"Sam! Wait!" Quinn called out. Sam stopped in her tracks. Quinn went to face the tan girl.

"Where's Rachel? I've been worried sick. She won't return any of my calls or texts, and I can't go to her house because I don't know where she lives. So please Sam tell me. I know you know." Quinn asked almost on the verge of tears.

Sam watched as the blonde was almost in tears. "I'm...I'm not sure, but I know she's okay. That's all I can tell you."

Sam tunred to leave, but Quinn stopped her. "I know your lying to me, but I want her address. Please."

Sam sighed and gave it to her. She wasn't that far from the brunette.

As soon as cheerios practice was over Quinn rushed over to Rachel's house knocking on her fathers door.

"Hello" One of Rachel's dads smiled

"Hi Mr Berry, is Rachel here? I'm very worried about her." Quinn asked.

"Actually she is, but she's very sick. She has bronchitis." he said.

Quinn knew he was lying, but she nodded her head to keep from crying "Okay, then just tell her...I ...came by."

Quinn watched as he shut the door and drove her car behind some bushes and climbed up a tree into Rachel's room. There was absolutely no sign of her anywhere. Her drivers licence and credit card were on her night stand. Quinn quietly left and drove home, and cried herself to sleep.

The next day Quinn had, had enough, she knew their was only one more person to go to and whether she liked her or not she was going to find out where Rachel was.

"Santana!" Quinn called out in the hall way.

Santana turned around rolling her eyes "What?"

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Excuse me?" Santana rolled her neck.

"Rachel, I know you know where she is" Quinn arched her eyebrow.

Santana arched hers then chuckled "Yeah, your right I do know where she is..."

"Well?" Quinn asked.

"She's at my house fucking the daylights out of me every chance she gets." she smirked.

Quinn's heart dropped, but she refused to believe that. "Your lying."

"Am I?" Santana stated then walked off.

Quinn let a tear slide when Sam stepped next to her "She's not doing it with Santana, you know."

"So Rachel is at her house?" Quinn asked wiping her tears away.

Sam just looked at her and slightly nodded and headed to class.

As soon as cheerios practice was over with Quinn got in her car and followed Santana to her home.

Quinn had hid in on the side of the house when some of the girls in the pack came walking towards Santana.

"That Fabray girl keeps asking questions." Sam said to Santana.

"I know she found me earlier and actually had the nerve to ask me." Santana scoffed. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Did you clean the blood off?" Santana asked

"Yeah it took a while though." one of the girls answered.

"Good now she won't look dead anymore." Santana said.

Quinn heard enough she was livid, furious, and scared all at the same time. All that went through her mind was _'They killed Rachel, they killed her..Ohhh God she's gone!'_

"You bitches! You killed her!" Quinn screamed ruining towards.

"You little bitch you followed me here!" Santana yelled.

"Quinn calm down." Sam said.

Quinn threw a stick at her "I trusted you! Rachel trusted you!"

Sam backed up holding her hands up covering her face. Everyone backed up except Santana.

Quinn walked up to her and punched her "You bitch you killed her! I bet you would you jealous bitch!"

Santana was very short tempered. Extremely, and seeing Quinn, along with her slapping and hitting her was pissing her the fuck off.

"Quinn stop!" Sam yelled trying to prie the blonde off, but Quinn smacked her with a rock.

Sam knew better than to do anything else instead she called Rachel right when Santana screamed and transformed into her wolf form.

Right when Rachel heard her call she ran at lightning speed jumping in front of Quinn protecting her.

"Santana stop, enough." Rachel said calmly.

"Rachel...your alive" Quinn breathed out but Santana's head snapped to Quinn's growling at the blonde and looking more than ready to pounce.

"Shhh." Rachel Quinn made the mistake of taking Rachel's hand Santana pounced towards Quinn.

Rachel quickly shoved Quinn with Sam and transformed into her wolf form.

Santana was a dark brown with a black snout, and black paws. Rachel's wolf was milky, fluffy, chocolate brown.

They were low to the ground growling at eachother. Sam pulled Quinn back towards the house out of harms way.

Quinn watched in horror at how Rachel and Santana both leaped high in the air colliding together, biting and yelping.

The fight got so bad they tumbled into the woods.

"Come in girls and eat they'll come in when their ready." Gloria said glaring at the two fighting wolves.

Quinn stood in shock. Unsure of what to do.

"Come on in Quinn we won't bite." one of the cheerios said.

"Hard." Sam mumbled making everyone laugh.

Quinn's adrenalin was still firing in her. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute.

Quinn watched as everyone ate and joked around when she saw Santana walk in with shorts and a t shirt on then grabbed a backpack that she noticed belonged to Rachel and take it outside. A few minutes later and Rachel walked in with a long cut down her face, from her eyebrow to her cheek bone.

Everyone went silent as they watched Quinn and Rachel watch eachother.

Quinn was still stunned, but what bothered her the most at that moment was the cut on Rachel's face.

She jumped up taking Rachel's face in her hands "Baby, your face."

Everyone chuckled "What?" Quinn asked

"You just saw Santana and I turn into wolves and your worried about my face?" Rachel chuckled smiling loveingly at Quinn.

Quinn started glaring at her.

"Ohh don't worry about my face babe I can feel it going away already." Rachel smiled.

Quinn watched as the long cut slowly disappeared.

Santana pounded her feet upstairs angrily.

Everyone went silent.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Rachel asked Quinn.

Quinn nodded, and Rachel led them out into the woods and down to the river.

"Why did you leave me?" Quinn asked staring at the water as tears threatened to escape.

Rachel turned her head towards the blonde.

"You tell me you love me and then leave...You have no idea how worried I was for you. Two fucking weeks and not one word. I had to rely on rumors and assumptions...I thought you were dead." Quinn said as her voice started cracking letting strides of tears fall.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said quietly.

"_I'm sorry? _Is that all you have to say is _"I'm sorry?'_" Quinn snapped standing up.

"I needed to think so I went for a run." Rachel said standing up with her.

"Where did you run? Across America?" Quinn hiccuped.

"Kind of..." Rachel lightly shrugged.

Quinn huffed showing a pissed of grin.

"Quinn I'm sorry...It's just that everything is happening so fast, and I'm just supposed to go with it." Rachel said taking Quinn's hands.

"So you didn't mean it?" Quinn asked sadly. Because the truth was she was falling for the girl so fast it was scary. "When you said you loved me."

"No I did. That's what I need to explain to you Quinn, so lets start from the beginning." Rachel said leaning on an old tree trunk that acted as a chair. "I became a wolf the same time as Santana. It was the summer before Freshmen year." Rachel sighed.

"The same time you two got together." Quinn said full of jealousy.

"Yeah, but after we became wolves...Do you want to ask me all those questions that are filling that beautiful head of yours right now?" Rachel asked.

"Is one of your dads one as well?" Quinn asked.

"No, we figured it must have been my mom." Rachel said back.

"How could she just leave you when she knew!" Quinn huffed.

Rachel shrugged "She probably followed her soul mate or decided to hide it from him and didn't want a bastard child to deal with."

"You are not a bastard child Rachel." Quinn said back caressing her her cheek. "You said soulmate, what did you mean by that?"

Rachel looked down. Then back up "Quinn I want you to know that I do love you regardless of what I'm about to tell you, and if that means you want nothing to do with me then you'll need to tell me, okay."

"What do you mean?"

"You know my faithfully tattoo I have?" Quinn nodded. "Well that was the day it happened for me...when I saw you in the hallway Quinn. I couldn't get you out of my head, and thats when I figured...you were my soulmate." Quinn looked a little taken back.

"You see Quinn when a wolf has this instant connection with someone, literally love at first sight they can't get that person out of their head, and when that person touched then you first get a flash of your lives together,...then a permanent inscription or tattoo from where they first touched you." Rachel explained.

Quinn inhaled slowly letting her brain register everything "That's why you pulled away from me and ran out." Quinn let out a soft smile and lightly chuckled "I thought I stank or had something in my teeth." Quinn shook her head smiling "_'Faithfully'_ is that for us?" Rachel nodded. "What does it mean?"

Rachel smiled "I figured you could tell me."

"So that's why we had that gravitational pull...why I fell so fast for you." Quinn breathed out. "So were soulmates?"

"If you want to be." Rachel said looking down. She couldn't imagine how much pain she would be in, but if it meant Quinn would be happy then so be it.

"What do you mean it's up to me?" Quinn asked.

"If..you don't want this then you can walk away." Rachel said.

"Oh.." Quinn really thought about it she wanted more time..she needed more time, but she did want Rachel. Her heart was screaming out 'Rachel!'.

It was silent for an hour no talking no nothing just thinking. Quinn thought about which option she should choose, and Rachel thought about what to do if Quinn decided against her. She could already feel herself breaking at the mere thought.

"Rachel...I don't think I-" Rachel cut her off.

"No...please just stop..it's okay...you" Rachel took a breath "...you can go."

"Rachel..I'm sor-"

"She said go." Santana growled she knew Rachel was about to break down.

Quinn nodded and left she started running, sprinting to her car as she bursted into tears.

_'Why did I just do that?' Quinn thought to herself._As she sobbed on her staring wheel. She felt her heart shred into pieces and it was entirely her fault.


	4. Lost Souls

**I hatted the way this ended up! I'm sorry if it sucks ass.**

**"Full Moon" Chapter Four "Lost Souls"**

Right when I heard Quinn say '_I don't'_my heart dropped. I was Thankful Santana had came to me when I asked her too. Because I knew I would have lost control and broke down. Which I did. Once I heard Quinn's heartbeat and sweet irresistible scent disappear I cried...hard. It felt like my heart dropped down into the depths of the abyss.

I collapsed to the ground sobbing. I felt incomplete, like a steel knife in my windpipe.

Santana brought Sam and told her to take care of me and left. She came back 3 minutes later sitting next to me, rocking me. Sam came to my other side holding me tightly. I couldn't move or talk just cry. I had never cried so much in my whole life. I suddenly felt angry. Angry that whatever Gods may be; let my heart break in the unthinkable way. I screamed clawing at my head and bursted into my wolf form. But this time I was different. I was bigger than I already was, and I felt like I was utterly invincible.

"She ascended." Sam gaped.

I snarled jumping on the stone in the river and howled.

I felt so much mixed emotions. My wolf was angry. No scratch that my wolf was extremely pissed off, and my human form just wanted to go into a dark place with no light and sleep.

I heard Santana tell Sam to look after the pack. Then she changed with me.

_'I'm going with you.' she told me. 'Where too first?' she asked. _

_'New York City' I said back and we sprinted out. _

Once we got to New York City we went to my safe house which was a loft.

We showered and changed, and Santana took me in her arms holding me as I held my tears back and fell asleep.

We both awoke and just laid their.

"I'm sorry." I breathed out to Santana.

"Don't be...you followed your heart." she said back.

"I never wanted this to happen. I was so happy with you. I knew that you would never hurt me." I said feeling guilty about breaking her heart.

"What are you gonna do now?" Santana asked me.

"Go to where all the lost go." I say quietly.

Santana jumped up fast "No! No Rachel! It's too dangers! You could get hurt or worse kill-" she stopped once she figured it out. "Your doing it so you can die...aren't you?"

"Santan-" She cut me off.

"NO! I will not let you join them! No! I love you too damn much to just to give up!" She yelled at me.

"You don't know what it feels like to not have control over your feelings! Or too just want to go up to her and beg her not to leave you! I feel lost Santana! I feel empty!" I yell letting my ears wash over my face.

"I know that your hurting, but please for me...for the pack...for your parents think. This. Through. Okay? I'll stay with you till you tell me your plans." Santana stated.

"Fine...I'll wait."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day we went deep into the dark heart of New York City. Where the lost go.

It was pouring rain, and we were soaked.

"I don't want you in there with me." I say to her.

"The hell I won't! I'm going in there with you whether you like it or not" She snapped rolling her neck.

I nodded knowing I wouldn't win, and I did not feel like arguing.

Before I went through the door she stopped me pulling me too her and layed one on me; tongue and all. "I love you." she whispered.

I felt like I had cheated on Quinn, but the thruth was I do love Santana. She knows me, she knows my heart, my likes, my dislikes, and now that I'll never have a chance with Quinn. I can't help, but feel like I'm never going to feel again.

Right when I opened my mouth to speak the door flew open.

"Well are you coming in or what?" a butch woman asked.

I nodded and grasped Santana's hand and walked through the threshold.

The woman sat us down together on the loveseat and took the arm chair.

"So I take it the two of you either lost your soulmate or they didn't want you..so which one is it?" she asked as another woman came in putting hot tea cups on the coffee table.

"I did...she...she...she said she couldn't do it." I say feeling my heart drop a little more.

The lady nodded slightly looking down then looked at Santana.

"And you? Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here because I think she's making a mistake." Santana snapped.

The woman laughed "What we do is let little wolves like you keep your human invested cities, and loved ones safe from the rabids...You don't belong here...she does." the woman pointed at me.

"No she doesn't she belongs with her family, and friends,...with me." Santana looked at me, and the woman laughed again.

"Please you don't know a speck of what she feels." The woman turned to me "You feel empty right incomplete...angry, and depressed?"

I nodded "What's your name?" she asked me.

"Rachel." I said and the woman looked at Santana. "Santana." she said

"My name is Brenda, and Rachel you can join by the looks of it you look like you just ascended, but you Santana...your soulmate is still out there."

Santana just looked at her tea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't like her." Santana said as we walked back inside the loft

I chuckled "Of course you don't."

"Rachel." she called out as I looked out the window.

"Rachel come here...let me make you feel better." Santana purred holding me from my back.

She kissed my neck on the spot only she knows. She nibbled my ear then pulled me around pulling my lips to hers. We ended up stumbling in our bedroom till I realised what I was doing, and stopped. Letting my tears roll down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Santana, but I can't...I can't take your heart when I don't have one to give back." I sob.

Santana looked down hiding her tears. I pulled her down holding her tightly against my body and laid down cuddling with her "You deserve someone who will give you their heart and more back."

"Shhhh...it's okay." she whispered to me as she rocked me to sleep.

I had went to my first meeting with the 'lost souls', and ended up having my first kill. A rabid. A rabid is what we call a wolf who tries to create a big scene of random murders, but we 'the lost souls' take care of it. Were like the secret service/ mafia/ resistance. We keep things hidden from human eyes, and kill whoever tries to uncover the truth about us.

Santana hates it. She hates that I kill. She hasn't gone home yet, but I know that I'll have to make her leave, and go back to Lima.

"I can stay." Santana said to me as we laid in bed.

"No...no Santana I have nothing left. Theirs still hope for you. Besides you've all ready missed three weeks of school." I sighed.

Santana had stayed with me as I cried and tried to breathe with out Quinn. Making sure that I keep myself alive and healthy.

"I don't like that you work for them...it's just like being an assassin." she sighed "A killer...Rach, that's not you."

"Santana I'm not me anymore...I'm nothing with out her, and I know that hurts you, but she's my soulmate who doesn't want anything to do with me." I say feeling wet drops on my shirt.

I brought her face up wiping away her fallen tears.

I had never seen Santana this way before, and I couldn't stand that I was hurting her.

"If you promise to go back to Lima, and finish school." I said looking in her eyes "and promise not to kill Quinn, and promise me, please promise me that when you find your soulmate that you will not to let her go...then I'll come back when I feel better."

"Promise?" She whispers.

"I promise." I say.

Later that night after we watched a movie we headed back to our bedroom to go to sleep wince Santana was leaving the next day.

When we changed into our pajamas Santana straddled me.

"I need you Rachel, and I know you need me too...please...just let us have this night as a goodbye night." Santana asked breathing me in. "Please."

She looked beautiful with her loose wavy curls and deep brown eyes.

She bent down taking my lips in hers. I let my hands bury themselves deep in her brown wavy locks as our kiss grew hungrier, and hungrier.

That night was full of moans and whispered 'I love you's'

I felt as if I had cheated on Quinn, and I know were not together, but I knew that what I had with Santana would only be the closest thing to the love I feel for Quinn.


	5. My Backwards Walk

**My backwards walk is by Frightened Rabbit you should check it out **

**"Full Moon" Chapter Five "My Backwards Walk"**

As Quinn sobbed driving home she abrupted to a stop to see Santana in front of her car. Santana took Quinn out of the car and slammed her against it "If you ever tell anyone about us I'll kill you...you got that?"

Quinn nodded and whispered "I made a mistake."

"No shit Sherlock." Santana hissed and ran back inside the woods.

Quinn slumped back in her car crying her eyes out till a car came and honked at her.

As soon as she got home she crawled in bed crying and trying to figure out hoe to fix this, and their was none.

When Quinn went back to school she hatted it. Especially when she noticed Santana wasn't there. It would fill her with nothing, but jealousy, and pain. All the wolves scowled at her, and Sam acted as though she wasn't there. She went through days as a zombie. Only coming out if necessary. All she did was get up go to school, cheerios practice, then home. Everyday till a guy came up obviously he had no idea she was completely repulsed by males.

"Hi, I'm Rob, and I was wondering if maybe-" The red headed jock was cut off by Quinn. "I'm gay and in love with one person whom I'll probably never see again.

Rob spread the word that Quinn had no interest in dating anyone. To which she had been thankful for.

Some of the glee kids except for Mercedes glared at Quinn because one day when they were all arguing on whether Rachel hurt her and Ran off with Santana or Rachel just simply hurt her. Quinn had gotten angry and snapped at all of them saying it was her fault she had her chance and now it was gone. That's why pretty much all of glee disliked her. She had ran off their most valuable singer.

She even snapped at her mom when she said "I knew it I knew she'd hurt you Quinnie! No one can be trusted with your heart."

"No! No mom Rachel didn't hurt me I hurt her and lost my truelove forever!" Quinn yelled back slamming her bedroom door in the process. After that Judy never spoke about Rachel to Quinn.

Days turned into weeks, and still no sign of either of them.

Till coach Sylvester called Quinn to her office, and saw Santana glaring daggers at her.

"I want the two of you to be co-captains." their coach said.

"What! No way!" Santana shouted.

"Either that or both of you leave, it's up to you." Sylvester smirked.

Santana glared Quinn down to shame and grumbled "Fine I'll do it."

When they walked out Quinn ran up to her and asked "Is she okay?"

Santana shoved her out of the way and continued strutting down the hall

The next day Quinn cornered Sam, "What?" Sam sighed.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Quinn asked "Please I need to know...I made a huge mistake and I need her more than the air I breath."

Sam looked around nervously, but before she could speak Santana and the pack interrupted them.

"Sam! What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"San I was just-" Santana cut her off.

"You heard my orders." Santana growled.

"Rachel's our true leader not you." Sam snapped.

"Yeah well Rachel works for 'Lost Souls' now thanks to this bitch!" Santana shouted "And so now that leaves me and I gave you strict fucking orders...and if I find out Sam, that you told her it won't be pretty..." Santana glared at Quinn then snapped her head to the rest of the pack "That goes for all of you too! Now lets go!"

"But Santana she might be able to bring her back!" Sam cried.

"Don't you get it Sam! Rachel doesn't get to go until she's ready! She's stuck in L.S. forever! Now stop leaving hints to her Sam, and ignore her!" Santana snapped.

Quinn looked bewildered.

Sam looked up at Quinn just wanting to blurt out where Rachel really was, but she couldn't.

"That's an order." Santana gritted.

Sam clenched her jaw and punched the locker and stocked off; she missed her bestfriend more than anything.

It's been exactly four months since Rachel left Quinn, and the pack looked right through her. Quinn was a mess. A quiet mess.

Christmas for the Fabray's was awkward, but the made the best of it.

Quinn was dreading going back to school, and acting like she was okay, even though people knew she wasn't.

"Hey Q!" Mercedes hugged Quinn then stood back. "How was your holiday break?"

Quinn smiled back waving awkwardly at Artie, Tina, and Kurt. "It was good"

"Yours?" Quinn asked, but the diva was opened mouthed.

"It couldn't be...I thought she moved?" Kurt gasped.

Quinn turned around to see a familiar silver Audi R8 parking. Everyone in the lot stared eagerly, awaiting to see if it was who they thought it was.

Quinn suddenly stopped breathing when she saw the foot step out of the car first. Her heart started thumping against her chest, and there she was.

Rachel Berry wearing a pitch black pea coat and jeans with black boots. Her hair was flowing as she walked between the gaping students.

All Quinn wanted to do was jump her bones, and tell her how she really felt.

Rachel stopped in the middle of the sidewalk looking to her right at her pack who made their way to her. Once they got behind Rachel she started walking once again.

Quinn shed a tear as she watched Rachel walk right past her without even a mere glance.

Quinn didn't wait for the bell to ring she ran to her class knowing Rachel would be there. Mr Graves had changed the seats, and Quinn really wanted to get a good view of Rachel.

Quinn started to think that maybe Rachel had changed her schedule so she didn't have to see her, but right as the bell ring she entered.

Rachel went straight towards the empty seat on the left side of the class room; taking off her coat. Quinn noticed Rachel had covered up her _'Faithfully' _tattoo, and that broke her heart, even more knowing it was her fault. She was quiet and still. Her face was stern.

Quinn knew one thing Rachel had changed, something had changed her in a very big way.

All during class Quinn couldn't take her eyes off the brunette. Their was something about her that was very different, but she couldn't place it.

Once class ended Rachel was the first out of the classroom. Quinn shoved her things in her bag and ran after the girl. Right when she was gonna tap her shoulder Quinn was shoved into a locker by none other than Santana.

"You need to back off." Santana snarled.

"Or what?" Quinn snapped.

"Watch it, you don't have _her_ to protect you anymore." With that Santana stocked off.

Quinn's next class was Child development since home ec was done. Even though she still had the same teacher, Mrs Kegans. Quinn hoped Rachel had this class as well, and sure enough ther she was walking in.

Rachel sat down in the middle circle table with Sam.

Quinn noticed how they didn't joke around or talk they just nodded and stared at eachother.

After that class they had math, and as soon as Rachel stepped in Mrs French hugged her tightly telling her how much she missed the gir. Rachel smiled back and greeted the rest of the class who kept smiling and hugging her asking her questions.

"Where the fuck were you Berry?" A girl named Lisa asked.

But Rachel chuckled and turned back to the teacher who interrupted them to teach them.

When it was lunch time Quinn watched intently at the wolves table. They were all crowding in as Rachel talked lowly about something that everybody seemed very serious about.

Quinn was looking at Rachel as she made her way on the cold field. Rachel was in soccer gear getting ready to start playing

Sam and Rachel were close together whispering then for the first time Quinn finally saw them joking around. She watched as Rachel shoved Sam playfully then walked to the group of girls shivering.

"Why aren't you guys wearing wind pants?" Quinn heard a girl named Aubrey ask.

"Cause here in a little while your gonna be sweating up a storm." Sam replied.

"Hey Rae!" Quinn heard a girl call out. She had golden hair and grey eyes.

"Hey Arden!" Rachel said as they hugged closely.

Quinn felt herself tense at the sight.

"I missed you soo much...we all did, especially at out championship!" Arden smiled.

"I missed you too Arden." Quinn heard Rachel say softly.

That really got under her skin.

"Fabray!" she heard Sylvester shout out. "Get in there!" Coach pointed to the group of cheerios waiting for her to start the routine. Quinn snapped out of her funk and went into cheer mode.

After cheer practice, Quinn went home thinking of plans to get Rachel back. She needed it to be perfect, because she knew how Rachel felt about her, and how easily she could probably get the brunette back, but she knew she couldn't use Rachel's love to help herself.

Every single plan Quinn tried to come up with went in the trash; they were all crap! Nothing worthy of Rachel.

_"Shit...how do I do this?" Quinn asked herself._

**Guys I really don't know how to even get Rachel and Quinn back on speaking terms at least, but let m write the next chapter and tell me what you think. This next one will explain everything cause it's in Rachel's POV, but yeah...if you have an idea please share it with me.**


	6. The Heart Brings You Back

**"Full Moon" Chapter Six "****The Heart Brings You Back****"**

I wake to my phone ringing; it's Brenda something must be up.

"Hello?" I say through the phone

_'We have a problem.'_she Say's to me.

"I'll be right there." I say back. I snap my phone closed puling on my black v neck shirt, and jeans. I shove on my boots and coat as I walk to the elevator.

I pull my watch from my pocket, but before slipping it on I look down at the inscription labelled on my wrist. It's been four months since I've seen her, smelled her, kissed her. Four months of heart break, and depression. I can't say it's easier not seeing her anymore. I can't say I never think about her. I picture her in my minds eye; laughing and smiling. She always looked so beautiful when she smiled. Hell she looks beautiful no matter what. Sometimes when I stop, and look at my life now all I want to do is end it, but then I stop and think of her. She gets me through times of disaster, and she doesn't even know it.

I walk swiftly from the lobby and into the deserted sidewalks of Brooklyn. The sky casts a gloomy all over the city.

As I pass a bus on the street it reads _"Who are you?"_, and I can't help, but answer the question in my head. I'm not Rachel Berry; the girl with ambitions, and dreams anymore. I'm Rachel Berry; the lost soul, wolf killer, assassin, the murderer. I kill to protect people from death. I kill because it's my duty. Brenda says I'm the best she has ever seen. The wolves tell me I'm her favorite and should take it with gratitude. She loves that I kill without hesitation. How I move on the field of battle, but the truth is I hate myself for killing. Even if these rabids think they could over throw the 'lost souls' which is most likely impossible. Some try because their sick of hiding from humans, some try because they think were more supeirer than them, and others just do it because they hate Brenda.

I stop infront of our entrence, and see Olga one of our guards open the door for me. I nod to her in appresciation, and head towards the back of place to Brenda's office.

"We have a problem." Brenda said sitting at her office desk.

"What is it?" I ask taking the files she handed me.

"There's been a series of killings going on in Michigan, and we have had warnings of them heading to Ohio possably Lima, and we need you, and your pack to stop it." Brenda stated as I looked over the picture and news articles of weird gory deaths.

I inhaled deeply part of me wanted too go so I could protect Quinn, but the other half wasn't ready. Especially letting the pack fight against them with no experience at all. They could all get seriously hurt, or worse die. "but their not lost souls, they have no idea how to fight in battle!" I exclaimed.

"That's why we need you to teach them, and once the killer gets closer I'll send more wolves." She said sternly. "You'll go back to school."

"How?" I ask. "I haven't been to school in four months."

"We had sent them a letter saying you were attending a school here; all we have to do is send your transcripts. You'll start as soon as the semester starts up again." She ordered. She sighed seeing my expression "Look I know it will be hard for you to see her again, but think of it this way you'll be protecting your family and harmless people. Please Rachel I need you, you are my best fighter. I know you can do this. So can you?"

I look up changing my scared expression to stern and professional. "Of course."

"Good you can go home two weeks before Christmas." she stated.

I nodded and stood up "Is that all?"

"Yes." she says back.

I turn to the door "Oh, and Rachel" I turn to see her. "Don't lose focus."

I nod once and open the door; taking my leave.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few days later I find myself in front of my parents house on the first night of Hanukkah. They were thrilled to see me. My whole family was. My dads had just drove up from the grocery store when they saw me. My dads dropped all the bags in their hands and ran to me crying.

"So not that were not happy that your here sweetheart; because believe me we are, but what brought you here?" my daddy Jonah asked as we all sat at the table and hate our meal.

I swolled my food, and said "After dinner dad; I want to here about who you guys have been."

They looked at each other knowing something was up, but didn't push.

They went on as we ate for about an hour. Till my dad had, had enough.

"Alright sweetie were done eating, and you heard your daddy go on, and on about us, but whats the real reason your here? Your not in trouble are you?" My dad says to me.

I sigh putting down my napkin. "No dad I'm not, but Lima may be."

My dads expressions go to worried, yet relieved to know I'm okay.

"I need to call an emergency meeting; is that okay?" I ask.

They nod quickly. Getting up and cleaning.

My dad had already made the call when not even five minutes had passed and the wolves were arriving by the dozens.

"Rachel! I knew I felt you were here! I just knew it!" Sam yelled hugging me tightly and I could see tears falling from her eyes. "I missed you soo much" she cries on my shoulder.

"I missed you to Sam, alot." I say back.

The whole pack hugged me and told me they missed me.

"Your back." Santana breaths out holding me close, but then I feel her tense up. "What's wrong?"

I motion for the wolves to sit. Some on the floor some on the chairs, some on the couches.

"Why are we all here?" an older women asks.

"Yeah whats the emergency?" another asks.

I clench my jaw and exhale standing in front of the wolves.

"Theirs been a series of killings up in Michigan. Mutilated killings, and Brenda has been warned from one of the packs that their in an all out war. These wolves are rabids; wanting to over throw the 'Lost Souls'." I see everyone tense. "Brenda has sent me here to stop them."

A new wolf interrupted me "But were not 'Lost Souls'!" and that's when everyone else jumped in.

I growled and snarled as a girl tried to get in my face. She got frightened and backed off instantly. Santana took my hand trying to calm me down, but the frightened girl's mate jumped at me. I grabbed her and flipped her on her back roughly making her cry out in pain. I picked her back up and lifted her off the ground by her neck.

"Don't. Ever. Try and snap at me agian. You got that?" I growl.

Santana reached for my hand and I let the girl fall to the ground and shout at the wolves "Don't you ever any of you! Ever try to piss me off again or I'll treat you like your a rabid.

Everyone looked at me with fear. "I was talking! And all of you interrupted! Don't ever do that again! I'm your leader you treat me with respect! Do all of you understand?"

They all nodded and said "Yes, master" They all say.

"Now as I was saying; Brenda assigned me to teach you all how to fight. Now I didn't want this...I didn't want this at all. I don't want to see my pack get hurt, but this includes all of us wolves. Especially when another rabid pack wants us out." I say back. "Brenda told me that when the rabids get closer she will send some more wolves out here."

"How long do you think it will be till the rabids get here?" I hear Gloria ask.

"I'm guessing maybe two or three months." I say back she nods to me. "Now I demand a practice every other day of me teaching you how to properly fight in battle."

"We can all practice at my place." Gloria says.

"Thank you Gloria." I say back. "Well all start on Tuesday at six O'clock. You may all go now."

They all nod and quickly leave except my pack and Gloria.

Gloria came up to me and enveloped me in a hug. "Be good mija." she whispers and leaves out the door.

"Can we stay?" Sam asks on behalf of the pack.

Sam's mom Maria steps in "No. She just got back let her spend time with her fathers."

The pack hugged me and left, and last was Santana "I'll see you tomorrow." she says and kisses my cheek.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once school started back up I could always feel Quinn watching me, and I know I made her cry when I walked right past her, but I came here on a mission. Not to let myself get hurt again by that beautiful girl.

My first day back was okay, but feeling Quinn so close after four months of us apart all I wanted to do was claim her, mark her, love her.

I sighed as I laid down knowing tomorrow I'll have Quinn in every single class.

My first block was Spanish 2 with Mr Shue. I kept quiet in that class sitting in the back.

Second block was world history with my annoying teacher coach Blackburn He has this lisp that would drive anyone crazy. The good thing was that it was always silent in that class cause no one wanted to hear him yell, but today of all days we have partners for some stupid project. He told us to get into a group of three. Arden made her way to me; I always thought her eyes were so beautiful. They where this silver grey color.

"Hey Rae" she smiles sitting in front of me.

I smile back "Hey."

I watch as coach looks around at everyones group and sees that Quinn is by herself. "Quinn go to Rachel and Ardens group."

Quinn nodded taking her stuff to sit by me.

Coach gave us the assignment and I finished my part before Quinn and Arden.

"Wow." Arden laughs at me.

I look from side to side "What?"

"Nothing it's just when we were in theatre arts together you never did your work just sat there and played with me." she smiled.

I chuckled "I miss that..."

"Me too" she says sofly looking at me.

I could feel the jealousy radiating off of Quinn.

"I miss Taylor too." I say trying to get her to stop looking at me in that way, and remembering the other pretty girl that made me nervous. She had deep blue eyes and pink lips.

"Yeah...Why did you stop sitting with us we had so much fun?" Arden asked.

"I don't know." I say shrugging, but I really did. The reason was because of how jealous I was becoming with Arden and Taylor. They always spent time together, and I was the one who introduced them!

Arden smirked and closed her eyes "Liar."

I looked up as I took my water bottle out of my pack and took a swig. "What do you mean?"

She stifled a "Rae, I know why you did, and honestly...I didn't like her that way...I liked you."

I coughed choking on my water. She giggled, and Quinn held on to her pencil so tightly she snapped it in half. Her face was as red as her cheerios uniform.

"Why..why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Well I was still trying to figure out if I was or not, but when I saw you sit with Emily and make her laugh I was jealous especially when I would see you and Santana together. That's another reason I never told you. You were in love with her. Then when I heard you too broke up I saw you with..her" she said softly. Quinn's head snapped up she was pissed off.

Arden kept her gaze on me ignoring Quinn "Look if you want maybe we could go out sometime."

_'Shit. I finally have Arden wanting me, but I don't want her. I want Quinn.'_

I struglle letting the words out and in the corner of my eye I can see Quinn wiping a tear away.

"Arden...your beautiful, your the perfect girl." I smile at her because once upon a time it was true. "You made me laugh and made my day when I got to see you. I loved how great of a sence of humor you had, but...I can't...I'm sorry." I say.

I see her face fall, and she shakes her head sofly looking like she wanted to cry. "Don't be...I understand...I'm too..I'm too late."

The bell rang right after and she grabbed her things and took off to the door.

"Arden...Arden I'm sorry!" I say back. I sighed rubbing my face and grabbed my bag.

"Why didn't you?" I hear Quinn say sofly.

"You know why." I say slightly turning my head to her then walk out in the hall.

Right when I walk out in the hall Arden's friend Taryn stocks up to me "How could you do that to Arden?"

I sighed "Taryn stay out of it." and walk away.

"That's right walk away like a little bitch!" she yells making everyone in the hallway stop and stare

"Watch it Frankentien, you may be a Sasquatch, but I can still kick your tree trunk ass" I say.

"I'm not afraid of you this whole school might be, but I'm not. I know your just a-" Taryn was knocked down by Quinn who had punched her in the gut.

Taryn lunged at Quinn, but I shoved her up against the locker letting my eyes burn holes in her terrified ones "Don't ever try that again."

I shove her loose; turning to Quinn "You okay?" I ask.

She nods 'yes'. I nod and walk off for lunch.

"Wait Rachel!" Quinn shouts and I tighten my eyes shut and stop in my tracks.

"What?" I ask

"Thank you." she says to me.

"Don't ever try and protect me again." I say not wanting her to get hurt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once I'm seated with my pack I can't help, but listen to Quinn's conversation.

_"Come on girl it'll be fun!" I hear Mercedes say._

_"Yeah Quinn shopping!" Kurt sings. "In Columbus!"_

_I hear Quinn giggle and say "fine. Friday you say?"_

_"Yup!" Mercedes smiles._

I snap out of their conversation and back in with Sam's.

Next class is Biology and were experamenting in the lab.

I watched as Quinn got up to grab some goggles, but I noticed she was about to slip on the floor where grease had leaked, and before I knew it I'm catching her in my arms as she slips backwards.

Our eyes lock, but I pushed it aside standing her up.

After that class Quinn and I were heading down stairs when she fell in my arms again. With our eyes locking again "Thank you" she says sofly.

I grumble standing her up "Can you please be more careful." I see the hurt in her face and walk away.

After school we had our practice for the wolves. I practiced with Santana on the morning showing her some tricks before school, and she ended up cutting me badly on my right above my eye down to my cheek bone; just like the first time.

I noticed how everyone at school gawked, and how worried Quinn looked.

I waited with Santana in the bathroom for the cut to go away, but it was taking longer so when we heard the second bell ring we had to leave.

I walked into English late, and Mr Graves Say's "What's your excuse this time?"

"Oh I was upstaris and I forgot yours is down stairs; I just got mixed up." I say.

He nodded "Yeah they are confusing" I watched as everyone held back their laughter. He actually bought it.

I go to sit down, and when Mr Graves says we have free time Quinn rushes up to me and touches my cut.

"What happened?" she gasps.

I lean into her touch. It had been so long.

"Nothing." I say and her eyes widened.

"Your cut is gone." she whispers.

I feel for, but she's right it's gone.

"Rach what happened to your cut?" Amy asked me.

"Oh umm make up" I say and she says a silent 'Ohhh' nodding.

The next few days I stayed at home. I really didn't feel like seeing Quinn. Friday came by fast, and it felt weird. Like a bad feeling weird. I felt danger coming, and I knew I had to stick by Quinn. I waited till it was six and drove to Columbus. I followed Quinn everywhere.

It was now dark, and Quinn had told Mercedes and Kurt she wanted to look at this book store, and they didn't. So she said she would meet up with them at the restaurant they all agreed to.

I scowled at Quinn for going alone. I sat in silence watching her look through books about wolves aparently. She walked out and started going down a pathway fool of trees.

I stop when I hear a low growl that isn't mine. It was on the other side of me.

I watched as Quinn stopped and looked around slowly. A black wolf popped out growling at Quinn.

She was frightened I could feel her heart thumping. I started running towards and lunged at the rabid wolf who had the same idea. I wasn't in my wolf form so I was a little slower, but faster than the rabid. That was the great thing about me I could take on anything in my human form. I was like supergirl. I had super strength, hearing, and speed. I throw the wolf far away from us. Giving me more time. I take out my knife in my boot and turn around swiftly; as the dog lunges at my back. Quinn screamed my name thinking I didn't know. I turn against it ripping the wolfs guts out. It yelped falling to the ground. It changed into it's human form leaving an angry brunette. She got up fast still trying to fight me. She lunged at me trying to bite my neck off, but I shove her against a tree doing it to her instead. I pulled her to the ground with my hands still around her neck, and quickly yank her head off.

I could hear Quinn's heart thumping against her chest. I drop the girl's head to the ground and pull Quinn to me. Watching as the rabid slowly disintegrated.

She started crying "Shh..it's okay...I told you I'd never let anyone hurt you." I sooth.

She looked up at me "You saved me...again."

"I told you to me more careful. Damnit Quinn! What if I hadn't had been here? Huh? What were you thinking, walking in the dark with no one with you? How could you be so-" Quinn took my face in her hands kissing me hard I groan inwardly my wolf wanted one thing. Quinn. It wanted to ravish Quinn.

"God I missed you" she panted.

I looked in her eyes wanting nothing more than to take her right here right now.

She whispered "Take me home."

I nodded taking her hand and leading her to my car.

As I drove as fast as I could, Quinn texted Mercedes telling her she was with me.

I stopped in front of her house, and noticed her mom was gone.

"She's with my aunt for the weekend." Quinn says to me.

I nod slowly and she asks "Will you walk me?"

I nod again and got out of my car. I walked by her side till we got to the door.

"Come inside?" she asks.

I nod again.

I walked in the threshold as Quinn walks awkwardly to me after turning on the fireplace.

"Do you still love me?" She asks me with her beautiful hazel eyes glistening with hope.

"I never stopped." I say.

"Neither did I." she says back, and it makes my heart stop. "I love you Rachel. That day when I told you I didn't think I could...Well as soon as I said it I regretted it, and I figured I would let you simmer down till school on Monday, but you weren't there, and neither was Santana. It drove me insane. I'm nothing without you Rachel, and when I tried to find out where you were no one knew. Well except your pack. They were ordered by Santana not to say anything..."

Quinn started to cry when she noticed I showed no emotion towards her "Please say something." she cries.

"I love you." I say.

She smiled in relief "I love you too." Quinn rested her forehead against mine.

Quinn started nibbling my ear "Quinn." I say but she takes that has me asking for more.

She kissed my neck turning me on more than I already am. "Quinn...stop." I say stepping back.

"What's wrong? I thought you loved me." she says to me.

"I do, but I...but I'm way to..um..sensitive..right now." I say looking down.

"Good because I am too." she purrs in my ear.

Groan, just one touch is all it would take for me to lose control, and make love to her.

"Quinn your a virgin" I say.

"I want you to make love to me Rachel. Your the only one for me." she says to me. Quinn took in my bottom lip moaning "Take me."

That was it. I put her up against the door side kissing her neck "Ohhh Rachel." she breathes out. I slowly let my hands stretch on her lower thighs bringing her legs up around me.

Quinn wrapped her arms around me neck kissing me as I walked us to the floor to her couch. I took my arms off her thighs and cradled her gently laying her down against the cushions. I let my lips rub against her porcelain skin. As I unbuttoned her shirt. She arched up letting me take off her shirt. I let my flexing hands graze against her abs to her breasts. I unhooked her bra throwing it behind me. I kissed down her neck to her boobs. I enveloped her rosy bud in my mouth letting my tongue wash over her. Quinn groaned arching up. I let my mouth work on here breasts as I took off her jeans.

I hovered over her looking in her eyes for approval.

"Make love to me." she husks.

"Tell me if it hurts too much."

Quinn nodded. I kissed her deeply one more time before leaving a trail of firs down her stomach.

I stopped above her waist line kissing it. As I hooked my fingers around the black lace.

My mouth salivated looking at her soaking wet pussy.

I let my gaze stay on Quinn's eyes as she watches me slowly run a finger through her flaps. I feel her quiver. I let my head bend down bringing her right leg above my shoulder as I spread the other to the floor. I slowly flicked my tongue against her clit. Making her moan. Quinn kept moving her hips; pressing my fingers harder against her swollen clit.

"Fuck Rachel..I'm ready..please!" She moans

I slowly slipped in one finger, and she was okay so I started pumping. As her moans escalated I had slowly added another finger. She readjusted her self and moaned as I pumped again while my other hand rubbed against her clit.

I knew she needed realise and slowly added a thrid. She stopped "Are you okay want me to take it out?" I ask.

"No! No..I'm just taking it all in..that's all." She smiles weakly "Keep going baby."

Very soon she's groaning and moaning. Shout my name with a few curse words thown in there.

I pull her to me as she comes down from her high.

Ten minutes later she takes my wrist stroking the letters tenderly. "You know _'Faithfully'_is my favorite song?"

"Really?" I ask.

"Yup." She yawns.

"Go to sleep baby." I say pulling a blanket over us.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Quinn asks me.

"Yes...I promise." I say back.

"I love you Rachel...so much." Quinn says snuggling into me.

"I love you too." I smile. I'm finally happy.


	7. Time of the Season

**Time of the season by the ben taylor band (it's a great cover) **

**Quinn's take of the last chapter**

**"Full Moon" Chapter Seven "Time of the Season"**

Quinn kept noticing how tense Rachel was. She couldn't tell why though, but she knew something was up. The first time she actually saw Rachel have a conversation with somebody was Arden. Damn did Quinn hate her. She was perfect for Rachel; unafraid, happy, pretty, great eyes that put Rachel in a daze, and the fact that Rachel and Arden had the same sense of humor and athletic skills added on. Quinn knew they would be great together, and she felt so guilty, sad, and filled with jealousy when Arden asked Rachel out and she said no, but she knew Rachel would have said yes if she wasn't bond to Quinn.

When Quinn saw that Rachel was being harassed by some obnoxious very tall blonde she lost it and punched her in the gut, and when Taryn lunged at her she felt her heart flutter when Rachel protected her, but it hurt when Rachel had caught Quinn two times from almost falling, and all she did was snap at her telling her to be more careful.

Rachel had walked into school with a huge cut on her face, and that made Quinn so worried her heart was thumping. She had walked between the gawking students, and didn't look at any of them; not even her. Whatever was going on must not be good unless Rachel was in a fight with Santana again.

When Mercedes and Kurt asked Quinn to go on a shopping trip to Columbus after school on Friday she really didn't want to. All she wanted to do was try, and get Rachel back, but then she thought about how she could probably look up some books and grab a few hot clothes to grab Rachel's attention.

When Quinn went to school she was worried, and saddened that Rachel wasn't there, but she had heard Sam talking to her boyfriend in the lunch line. She said she was doing business or whatever that means. Quinn was still disappointed Rachel didn't show up the rest of the week, but she figured she would bring her some soup and check on her just in case. Because now that Rachel was in town all she wanted was more from her.

"Girl, trust me Rachel is gonna melt when she see's you in that." Mercedes pointed out the clothing on Quinn's body.

Quinn blushed "You think so?"

"Honey, we know so." Kurt chimed in.

After Quinn bought the dress she saw the book store she had been wanting to go to, and convinced Kurt and Mercedes to just meet her at the resturant.

Quinn had tried to leave before dark, but all the books looked so good. She didn't snap out of it till Mercedes had texted her.

As she walked down the pathway of trees she knew how stupid she was being, but it was the only way.

When she heard a growl she stopped at a stand still nothing moving, but her eyes, and heart; as she watched the grim looking wolf growl at her with red beady eyes.

She heard running behind her, and screamed till she noticed it was Rachel. She watched as Rachel had stealthily killed the mongrel.

When Quinn listened to Rachel yelling at her for being so stupid all she wanted to do was kiss her, and so she did. She did it because she knew Rachel cared about her so much that she actually stocked her just to make sure she was safe; even after breaking her heart.

She fell even more in love with Rachel when the brunett was willing to wait some more for the blonde, but Quinn was more than ready. All she wanted was for Rachel to claim her.

Sex was better than Quinn imagined. She never really thought about it with anyone else, but Rachel. Mainly during the four months they were away from each other. She would think of Rachel coming back and claiming her, but the way she lost herself to Rachel was better than her fantasies. The only thing keeping her from falling into a sex coma was Rachel leaving her again, but when Rachel said 'I promise' she knew it was real.


	8. Welcome to the Family

**"Full Moon" Chapter Eight "Welcome to the Family"**

I had awoken with a snap; I was sweating, and hyperventilating. I was just happy I didn't wake Quinn. She was wrapped around me holding me tight.

I lightly untangled myself from her firm grip, and went to wash my face. I stared in the mirror wincing at my reflection. It was like I could see all the souls I had killed staring back at me. I dried my face and put it down then slowly looked back up.

"JESUS!" I shouted seeing Quinn right behind me.

"Oh my gosh Rachel I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." she said to me as I tried to calm my wolf instincts down. I turn back towards the mirror and see them again. I quickly look away and down at the sink as if I was going to throw up. "Hey, what's wrong? Why did you leave me?" she asked me snaking her arms around my waist kissing my back.

"Nothing." I mumble. I turn around to face her "Just a bad dream."

Quinn frowned "I'm sorry, baby. Anything I can do to make it go away?" Quinn smirked and kissed my neck "What about that?"

I chuckle smiling "It's working."

"Ohh yeah?" she giggled.

"Hmhm, but I think you should keep going." I say back.

She lifted herself on my hips "Me too." she husked going back to kissing me heatedly.

"Lets go to my room this time...more room." she smirked jumping down.

She ran from me up to her room, but I grabbed her right before she entered.

Quinn started giggling "No fair! You have super speed!"

I chuckled nuzzling her neck. "I gave you like a minute head start!"

She twisted herself around facing me. "You know...we didn't get to you last night."

Quinn gently sat me down on her bed then straddled me. "Where's your weak spot baby?"

I chuckled closing my eyes to the feel of Quinn's lips on my neck. "Right here." I said poking her sides making her giggle.

Quinn stopped looking me in the eyes then lightly kissed me. She got off of me and started slowly stripping off her clothes.

I had attempted to take off mine, but she stopped me. "I want too."

I nodded.

"Lay down baby." she commanded.

I slid myself to the middle of her bed, where she then straddled me. She looked down at at me then bent to give me a sweet passionate kiss. I lifted up to meet her letting my fingers thread through her golden strands of hair.

Quinn slowly lifted off my shirt, and bra. She started leaving sweet kisses down my body till she took off my jeans and underwear.

Quinn slid between my thighs smirking at me as she stuck her tongue out teasing me. She slowly licked up then blew on the wetness. Quinn let her finger run up and down giving me a low moan.

"You know baby last night was better than what I had imagined; it was amazing. I had thought about you doing things to me while you were gone...did you think of me?" she asked innocently.

Quinn stuck a finger in me slowly rotating it. "Hmmm." I moaned.

"Did you baby? Huh? Did you miss me?" She asked and I grew wetter. "Ohh baby that means alot, but I want to hear you say it."

"Yes...yes Quinn of course I missed you." I breathed out.

"Good...cause I missed you. Did you think of me the way I would think of you?" she husked.

Quinn pumped faster sending in two fingers. "Fuck...yes...baby...God yes..only you." I groan.

"Tell me you'll never leave me." she whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes back at feeling myself shiver. "I'll never leave you Quinn."

"I love you" she said while her tongue massaged mine.

"I love you too." I pant as she kissed my jawline.

"FUck Quinn faster" I breath out.

Quinn smiled on my neck then pumped faster.

"Ahh" I groan arching upward "Quinn" I moan letting my self go.

I slumped back down on the bed still heaving.

"How was it?" Quinn asked shyly.

"Amazing." I panted. "Come here fireball." I smile bringing her to me letting myself hover over her.

Quinn giggled through our kisses.

I looked at her pushing her hair back. "I'm about to give you the most mind blowing orgasim of your life baby." I smirk.

Quinn bit her lip as I kissed down her neck. I let my mouth make her pink nipples hard. Licking her everywhere. Quinn moaned arching up as I caressed her body.

I went between her thighs spreading her further apart. and slowly let my tongue press on her clit.

"Ohhh" she moaned lifting her hips for more pressure.

I ran my hands up her thighs letting my tongue do the work. I gripped her ass squeezing it; then let my hands run over the valley of her breasts.

I put my face deep in Quinn pushing my tongue all the way in. Stretching it and widening it. I let my nose rub against her clit.

Quinn moaned "Ohhhhh ahhhh uhhhhh ohhhh fuck."

I pressed harder; and let my tongue curl up wards.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh shitt...baby...ohhhhh fuck Rachel...baby I'm cum..I'm cum...I'm cuming!" she screamed the last part letting her hands take mine for support.

I let myself lick her up giving her another orgasm.

"Ohhh damn baby...you taste amazing." I say niping her neck.

"Hold me." Quinn mumbled.

I slid next to the left of her pulling her to me.

She lifted her leg putting it on me and nuzzled her face on my neck.

"I love you." she said licking me.

I chuckled letting my thumb stroke her exposed skin "I love you too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I let Quinn fall fast asleep on me, but I couldn't. I never can. Sometimes I believe I won't ever be able to, but to be honest Quinn being their makes me feel calm; although it just puts me more on edge by feeling the over protective wolf in me guard her like the Queen.

Quinn stayed that way for hours. All I did was keep still, and think. Strategize for the up comings of rabids, and most of all thinking of a way to not hurt Santana more than I already have.

My phone rings, and I know it's _her_. It's Brenda wanting an update. I reach over Quinn, and see her pretty hazel eyes staring at me with nothing, but love.

"Brenda?" she asks seeing the caller ID. I look down at Quinn and put a finger on her lips silently shushing her.

She looked at me with a hurt and a pissed off face. I sighed getting out of bed putting on my clothes.

"Yes?" I say answering the phone.

_'What took you so long to answer the phone?' she questions._

"I'm sorry." I say leaving Quinn's room and running to her backyard.

_'Answer my question Rachel.' she growls._

And since she is top dog I tell her, but lie. "I couldn't find he damn phone." I say acting like it frustrated me to find it.

She 'Hyphmed' then said _'How is your pack doing?'_

"It was really hard to contain myself when they talked back. I almost took one of the newbies out, but other than that their coming along well my pack is, but the Columbus pack sucks they need more practice." I grumble leaning on the house.

_'Well Rachel your their leader I take it they understand now that you almost riped her head off; anything else that's new?' she asked._

I turned to see a pissed off Quinn "No, well I did have to kill one last night. I don't know where she came from, but she was 'Grim'."

_'Yes, some tend to drift off from the others so keep focused.' she says to me._

"Yes of course." I say.

_'Rachel I know this is hard for you being in the same town as your mate, but I have very high hopes for you. I want you to take over.' Brenda stated._

"What? But..but...you can't die...your the-" Brenda cut me off.

_'Rachel every Rabid wants me dead, and I will be soon enough. Maybe not today, but I will one day.'_

I was speechless.

_'I have to go Rachel, keep focused.'_

I shut my phone. _'Fuck...I'm screwed.' I think to myself._

"Who is Brenda? And where have you been? Where did you go?" Quinn questioned.

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "Well talk inside." I say.

She huffed and stomped inside.

I sat down on her kitchen chair staring at a plastic bowl of fruit.

"Well?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Quinn...I came here for a reason. I came because I was ordered too." I say.

"By who?" she asked.

"Brenda. She's my...my-" I struggle to find the words, but I don't really know which to use.

I saw Quinn start crying. "So that's the real reason you didn't date Arden. Your with some other girl!"

"No, I'm not. I could never be with someone else Quinn that's why I went to her. She's my boss. Like the top alpha female." I say.

"Boss? So you went to another girl to get over me?" she huffed.

"No...I went to her so I could die." I say and Quinn suddenly became guilty, and hurt. "Well at first till Santana convinced me to live, but What I do for her is take out the bad apples." I say trying not to sound evil.

"You were trying to die?" she asked.

"Of course I was. I had no reason to keep living. I would have been alone forever." I say.

Quinn looked down at the table.

"I was gonna stop, and quit; travel the world for the first and last time then figure out what to do. I was so torn. All I wanted to do was to be where you were, and watch over you make sure nothing happens to you, but then I would feel angry, and that's how I ended up staying. I figured I would have both. Away from you, but still taking care of you, and at the same time taking out my anger. That's why the job is offered to people like me."

Quinn exhaled slowly taking it all in "Like you?"

"A lost soul. It's what wolves become when their soulmate doesn't want anything to do with them." I looked down.

"But your not anymore." she says taking my hand.

But I take it back and pull my open V neck to where my heart lays "She wants me to take over after I'm done here." I showed Quinn the tattoo over my heart that read '_Lost Soul'_. "They call us 'the lost souls', because once were bound to our..mates like you. They have our heart, body, and soul; forever."

"I'm so sorry." Quinn breathed out wiping her tears away; walking to me. "Please Rachel don't go I'll do anything."

"You think I'm gonna leave again? Please it'll take an army of rabids to take me away from you." I say caressing her cheek.

Quinn leaned against my hand. "I love you Quinn, and I'm never letting you go again."

"I never want you to go." She sighed. "What did you come back to do?" she asked pulling a chair up.

"Their's been alot of killings up in Michigan, and we have reason to believe their coming here next." I watched as Quinn's face was shocked. "So she sent me here to train me an army of wolves, and stop it." I say.

"That's why you had that cut." she gasped.

"Actually I saw showing Santana a trick and she moved the wrong way and clawed my face instead." Quinn grew angry.

"So what you do is...kill." she says softly.

I look away "Yeah."

"Where is this place you went too?" she asked.

"New York." I say.

"Wow...you've been in a secret wolf spy place." she giggled.

"Well we don't really spy. Brenda gives me the job, and I...I get it done." I say lowly.

"How many have you killed?" she asked quietly.

"Too many" I say.

"Hey.." I look back up "I love you no matter what. You did what you were told to do, and if these dogs were anything like they were last night I 'm glad that you do." she said back.

"I'm a murderer Quinn how could you say that?" I huff.

"You are not murderer Rachel. You protect yourself, and others by doing that."

"Quinn, all of the wolves are scared of me. Sacred that they'll push me over the edge, and I'll crack. Their scared of me. All of them. You can't be a leader when your feared. It gets the job done, but if your in need you'll be pushed aside. Think of coach Sylvester. She's a feared leader like Fidel Castro. I don't wanna be like that. I wanna be honored. I want them to trust me. Quinn who I work for is highly disliked by all wolves. She's sneaky and clever. She's feared. These rabids aren't all the same. We just call them that if a wolf disobeys an alpha." I say.

"Rachel,..your right fear works, but in the long run it does bite you in the ass, but you. Oh baby, you are respected by your pack. They'll stick by you no matter what. They've know you for years, and as much as I hate to say it. Santana is like your second in command. I know she'll always have your back." Quinn said.

"I don't think she will so much when she knows were together again." I say.

"Speaking of the devil herself." Quinn scowled at my phone.

"Be nice." I say.

"Only if she is." she says back.

"Hey, what's up?" I say.

_'Hi umm mom made dinner for the pack, and I figured I'd give you a heads up.' she chuckled._

"Santana can we meet up there before then?" I ask.

_'Sure of course. What did you- Oh you know what my mom's calling me I have to go be here 30 minutes before seven! Bye!' she yelled back._

"What did _she_ want?" Quinn asked.

"She told me her mom is making dinner for the pack." I say back. "I'm telling her about us tonight."

"Oh okay." Quinn looked a little sad that I was leaving.

"Will you..will you come with me?" I ask.

Her face lit up "Of course what time?"

"Well I'm meeting her 30 minutes before so at 6:30. So you go ahead and do your thing, and then I'll take a shower at place and get ready then come back to pick you up." I smile.

"Orrrrr" Quinn hummed straddling me. "You can just shower with me." She smirked sucking my pulse point.

I shivered at her tongue doing swirls on my neck "Baby..." I sigh "All my clothes are at home"

"Well then I'll just have to take mine to your place. Huh?" she smirked taking my lips in hers.

"Your plan is better than mine." I smile through the kiss.

"I know." she hopped off me, and I pouted "Don't worry baby well finish up at your place." she said grinning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where are your dads?" Quinn asked as I led her in the house.

She looked up at our ceiling then around the living room.

"They went to upstate New York." I smile pointing to my fathers house in the picture frame we all looked so happy then. "They love going there at this time."

"Wow it looks so beautiful." She smiled, but it soon went away, and before I could ask she asked me "Do you think they'll approve of me? I mean I never got to meet them the first time, and then I was the one who broke your heart and ran you out of town, and into a dangers job."

"I don't know...it doesn't matter if they do or not." I shrug.

Quinn huffed scowling at me "Yes it does matter...Rachel your their daughter I broke their hearts when I broke yours."

"Quinn, when they see how much we love each other they'll understand. Everyone will; they have too. Your my everything." I say.

"Your my everything too." she says wrapping her arms around my waist, letting her forehead rest against mine. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If you...bite me in your wolf form, or something will I turn into a wolf as well?" she mumbled looking at the floor.

I couldn't hold my laughter in, and she glared at me "I'm..I'm sorry baby..it's just..." I continued laughing "It's just so funny!" I end up holding myself up on the couch.

She huffed and pushed past me "Whoa! Whoa! I'm sorry!" I say taking her hand. She rolled her eyes stopping, and turning her body to me. "No baby, we can't turn humans. You have to be born that way."

"Oh..." she responds.

"Yeah...did you want to be..one?" I asked.

"Well if it meant we could be even closer, and you wouldn't feel exausted by trying to protect me all the time. Not to mention your pack would hopefully except me." she says lowly.

I sigh sitting her down "Quinn baby, it's my instincts to protect you, and my pack will except you; the only problem is Santana. I'm not gonna lie...she hates you...But! I know over time she'll except you as well."

She sighed "What I did was a mistake...I should have never left you in the first place. Everyone pretty much hated me. The table where I sit at during lunch disliked me. Only Mercedes would talk to me, and Kurt because he and Mercedes are like bff."

"Babe they only did that because of glee club. I'm sure they will all like you again." I comfort "Now..how about you" I stand Quinn up "Come up with me" I unbuttoned a few of buttons on Quinn's shirt "and...goodlord..." I gulped looking back up at her eyes.

"And what?" she smirked unbuttoning the last few.

"Let me see you all wet for me." I smirked.

"Lead the way." she smirked.

I took her hand leading her up the stairs and into my room.

"It's not much." I sigh.

"Wow." she sighs letting herself fall on my bed.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm in your room" she grinned.

I chuckled "I know...I was in your room earlier too."

"Hmmm...I remember." she smiled pulling me down on top of her.

I studied her features letting my fingers caress her chin.

"What are you thinking?" she asked me running her hand through my hair then cup my cheek.

"About how bitter, and lost I was with out you. How I acted, and lived...I don't ever want to be like that again."

"You won't lose me again I can promise you that...Now it's almost five and we still need to take a shower." she smirked.

I grinned getting off of her, and took her into the shower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn too my hand as I knocked on Santana's door; thankfully Gloria answered.

At first she looked a little taken by surprised, but smiled her house warming smile letting Quinn and myself in the house.

"She's upstairs." Gloria smiled. "Come Quinn you can help me."

"Of course." Quinn smiled feeling accepted; then kissed my cheek before she followed.

I took a deep breath making my way to Santana's room.

"Come in" Santana says after I knocked.

I slowly opened her door making my way in.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Hi" I say back closing her door.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Santana Friday I ran into another wolf." I say looking down.

"Where?"

"Columbus."

"What were you doing in Columbus?" she asked me.

"I had a feeling...a bad feeling that Quinn was in trouble so I followed her to Columbus, and when it was going to kill her I killed it first...and when I was yelling at Quinn for being alone she..kissed me." I inhaled "And one thing led to another, and now were back together again."

Santana's mouth a hanging open.

"Please say something Santana." I plead.

"I..I can not believe..you went back to her...after what she did..."

"Santana she's my soulmate; we belong together."

It was silent for about two minutes "Please say something."

"What would you have me say! That I'm happy for you! That I approve?" Santana yelled.

"No...just tell me well still be the same! Tell me your still my bestfriend!" I say back.

Santana flinched "I'll always be there for you, but I just don't like her."

"San, just give her a chance...please?"

Santana sighed wiping her tears "I'll ponder it."

I chuckled "Okay...that's all I'm asking."

I stood up from my crouch position, and head to the door when Santana called me "Do you think I'll find my soulmate?" she asked.

I smile "I know you will; it just takes time, have faith"

I make my way downstairs watching Quinn and Gloria laugh, and cook together "Hmmm what's for dinner Gloria?" I ask wrapping my arms around Quinn's waist as she sturrs the bowl.

Gloria laughed "Enchiladas, rice, and beans."

"Yum!" I hum on Quinn's neck making her giggle.

"Woooo! What's smells so good?" Sam yelled walking in with the rest of the pack.

They all stopped dead in their tracks staring at Quinn. Some scowled, and others were surprised.

"What is _she _doing here?" one of the girls asks with venom.

"She's with me." I say sternly making all their gazes go to me. Quinn gripped my hand.

Sam smiled hugging me then Quinn "Welcome to the family."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner had went by smoothly that night, but when Quinn and I walked into world history together hand in hand on Monday. Arden looked so sad, and what made me feel like crap was that we were all in the same group.

When Quinn had left to sharpen her pencil Arden looked up smiling sadly "So..you guys are back together."

I look up, but I can never look into her eyes, it's like she can read me with one look. "Yeah."

I see Arden's lip quiver "I'm sorry Arden, but she's the one for me. If I had the chance to be with you last year I would have taken it."

Arden nodded "I understand...you know everyday while you were gone she would always look to your seat or at the door when it would open to see if you were there or not."

Quinn came back smiling sitting next to me.

I smiled back, and went back to work.

When the bell rang and everyone filed out Arden in front of Quinn and I "I'm happy for you too, reall I am." Arden said forcing a smile. She leaned over hugging me then lightly kissed my cheek, and walked out.

I looked over at Quinn who was raising an eyebrow at me. I chuckled "Come on baby." taking us to lunch.

When we got to the lunch table I brought Quinn to me table. Some stiffened a little "Relax guys." I say, and then of course Sam made a joke "Yeah guys she won't bite us..just Rachel!" everyone laughed making Quinn blush.

That night Quinn asked me randomly "What attracts you to Arden?"

"Umm well everything I guess, but that was when I had a crush on her."

"Oh."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day I sat at Quinn's table. We had decided to switch on and off.

"Hey girl! Hey Rae! You coming back to glee soon?" Mercedes smiled sitting next to her.

"I hope so." I smile.

"Whoa! If Rachel sits here does our table become the bad ass table?" Artie asked.

I raised my eyebrow at the boy. "Have you guys been getting slushied since I left?"

They all nodded slowly "Well it won't happen anymore I promise."

Quinn smiled at me leaning in to kiss my cheek.

Mercedes grinned "I'm glad you two are back together; both of you are too cute!"

After that they all filled me in on what has been going on in glee. Which really isn't that much, but ever since I left apparently Mr Shue gives out random solos that aren't good for that particular person, and so Mercedes told me "You need to come back stat."

"Yes, Rachel Mr Shuester gave me a crappy boy's band song." Kurt chimed in.

"Yeah Rach it's horrible he gave me a Jessica Simpson song." Tina scowled.

"And me a song that no one has ever heard of." Artie said.

"I don't know guys...I don't think I'll really have time for that this year." I say.

"We need you back!" they all said.

I chuckled "Alright...ummm..I'll talk to Mr Shue."

**I know you all probably hate me for leaving it like this, but I have to get off. By 'get off' I mean on the computer. haha oh and wish me happy birthday cause I'll be turning 17! woo lol peace love and all that jazz just review [:**


	9. We Never Will Part

**Just a filler. Again I'm sorry it took me so long to update, hope you enjoy. Also I own nothing.**

**"Full Moon" Chapter Nine "We Never Will Part"**

Things have been going rather smoothly for Quinn, of course Santana still highly disliked her, and would always make her jealous by showing up right before Rachel made love to her telling her of a sighting of a rabid or would always drag Rachel to glee practice till Quinn had enough.

"Come on Rach, were gonna be late." Santana whined tugging Rachel's hand away from Quinn.

Usually Quinn would let go but this was the last straw. Rachel was just about to say how much she loved her.

"Babe, everything okay?" Rachel asked Quinn looking down at their still joined hands.

"I wanna join glee club."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, I've never heard you sing before, and I hear from some other members your amazing." Quinn said softly.

"Well okay then." Rachel smiled. "Come on we'll tell Mr Shue."

A few minutes later and they all walked in the choir room.

"Mr Shue?"

"Yes Rachel?" Mr Shue smiled.

"Can Quinn join glee club?" Rachel asked as Santana rolled her eyes and sat down at the top.

"Sure, we could always use more members." he smiled straightening the sheet music in his hands.

"What happened to auditioning!" a voice Quinn was sure was Santana's shouted out.

Mr Shue sighed knowing it wasn't fair to just let her on cause his lead singer asked. "Can you come up with a number and present it by Friday?"

"Better yet I can present it tomorrow." Quinn said smugly hearing Santana scoff.

"That's great; go ahead and sit through this practice today were not singing." Mr Shue explained.

Quinn nodded and left following Rachel with their hands joined together as they sat at the top next to Santana.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn had to admit glee club was actually pretty fun, though they didn't sing anything and he assigned them to sing a song about how they feel about themselves. She couldn't wait to here Rachel sing.

"So...how did you like it? I mean we didn't even sing which we usually do, but what did you think?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled nodding as Rachel walked her to her car. "I really liked it."

"I can't wait to hear you sing tomorrow." Rachel grinned.

Quinn looked at her smiling "I can't wait to hear you."

Quinn pouted as they neared her car, she actually wished it was stolen.

Rachel opened the door for her helping her in.

Quinn sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked softly putting her arms on the window opening.

Quinn sighed again leaning into Rachel gently pressing their lips together. "Nothing I just hate this part."

Rachel gave Quinn a lopsided smile "I know baby, but how about I pick you up tomorrow morning?"

Quinn smiled "I'd like that."

Rachel nodded backing away.

"Uh _hello!_" Quinn exclaimed.

Rachel chuckled walking back to Quinn leaning in cupping her face. "I love you."

"I love _you._" Quinn giggled.

"You two make me sick." Santana snarked walking to her car.

Rachel laughed rolling her eyes pecking Quinn on the lips before she left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what are you going to sing today?" Rachel asked Quinn as she drove them to school.

Quinn beamed "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Ohhh so not cool." Rachel chuckled pulling in.

Quinn shurged getting out of the car as Rachel took out their bags carrying Quinn's cheerio bag.

"What are you going to sing?" Quinn asked Rachel as they walked towards the school.

"I actually don't know yet."

Quinn raised her eyebrow "_Not cool."_

Rachel laughed opening the door for Quinn walking into the wild school heading towards home ec.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Their assignment was to make cup cakes, but the wolf and the cheerleader ended up causing pure havoc.

"Babe your doing it wrong." Quinn said calmly.

"Am not." Rachel replied.

Quinn shook her head smiling "_Okay._" she said back watching Rachel. The brunette had the tip of her tongue out biting it while her eyebrows were conjoined in confusion as she attempted to mix the thick batter.

Sam snickered throwing her crappy hard cupcake on Rachel's face but missed since the wolf's reflexes made her automatically dip down unfazed.

"Damn it." Sam hist at her missed target.

"WHO THREW THIS AT ME?" Mrs Kegans growled.

Rachel kept mixing snickering at Sam.

Sam shoved the plate of cupcakes in JewFros lanky arms.

"JACOB ISRAEL! I SHOULD'VE KNOW!" Mrs Kegans stomped her foot taking JewFros ear in her fingers tugging the boy out of the door with her before he could protest.

Rachel broke the mixer by holding it to tightly and huffed "This is stupid." slaming it down on the counter.

Quinn giggled inwardly at Rachel's cuteness she smiled and said sweetly "It's okay baby it is stupid."

Rachel sighed then smiled an evil grin. She out her hand in the batter and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" chucking it at Sam who laughed hystericaly. Everyone in class except the cheerios played along since they were all to damn scared to get it dirty.

Rachel laughed as she sat down next to Quinn who was taking shelter under the desk.

"Don't you think people are going to wonder why your not dirty like everyone in here?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smirked laying Quinn down as she grinned evilly. "No...cause I was down here this whole time with you."

Quinn giggled as they began to make out the rest of class.

"WHAT THE-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Mrs Kegans yelled making everyone stop.

Rachel snickered in Quinn's neck then slid out helping Quinn up.

"Rachel, and the cheerios may go," Mrs Kegans said calmly since they were not dirty. "The rest of you stay." she growled.

"_Uh hello_" Sam quipped "I didn't participate in this ghastly event."

Mrs Kegans glared at Sam evilly she knew the brunette was bad, but she had no food on her, or if she did she must have cleaned it with the towel on her desk station. "Fine."

The rest of the students dropped their jaws as the two who started it clapped hands before exiting.

Rachel had her arm around Quinn's waist was they all walked out of the room.

"I can't believe you two, you both started it and you got away with it." Quinn said shaking her head still grinning like an idiot.

Sam shurged as she walked down the hall next to Rachel "Were dogs it's what we do."

Rachel's head turned to Quinn's ear saying lowly "Besides baby, I was with you the whole time." Rachel chuckled kissing the blondes blushing temple.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally what Rachel had been waiting for finally came everyone was waiting for Quinn to sing. Rachel sat in the very front next to Puck and Santana.

When she saw two extra cheerios she had became friends with by her side.

"Are you two joining as well?" Mr Shue asked the two cheerios on wither side of Quinn.

"GOD no." they chuckled together.

"So Quinn, why do you wanna join glee club?"

Quinn put on a sweet face hoping it would piss off Santana. Because the truth behind this was that she didn't like Santana alone with her one true love. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take interest to what my girlfriend likes, plus it gives us even more time to be together." Quinn really did mean that too but she left the part about wanting to tick Santana off, out.

Rachel gave Quinn a sweet smile making her blush.

Santana shook her head smirking evilly at the blonde.

Quinn smirked as she thought to herself. _'I knew that would work.'_

Mr Shue nodded his head smiling before pushing the start button on the juke box.

Quinn turned around letting the other two cheerios in front of her.

**(AN: Say a little prayer for you ;) watch the video of Dianna Agron performing it so hot)**

_**The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little pray for you**_

Rachel's jaw was literally dropped as she watched hungrily as her soul mate dance then blow a kiss to her.

Puck stared at the other cheerio next to her still to afraid to even think about Quinn Fabray.

Santana just rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest._**  
**_

_**While combing my hair now,  
And wondering what dress to wear now,  
I say a little prayer for you**_

Quinn smirked at her obviously turned on girlfriend as she danced then blew another kiss to her.

Rachel felt her heart swell and something else grow in need making her uncomfortable and antsy.

_**Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me. **_Rachel stared on mouth slacked with a slight smile.

Puck wiggled his eyebrows at the dark haired girl beside Quinn.

Santana just rolled her eyes while the rest of glee applaud her.

Rachel had no idea what was going on till Quinn sat next to her and whispered "I'm in baby." and shut Rachel's mouth that was still hanging open.

Rachel stayed absolutely still afraid to move and combust of sexual frustration. So as soon as Mr Shue opened his mouth to dismiss them she lifted Quinn up who was giggling uncontrolbly and jetted out the door.


	10. Just To See You Smile

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't posted. I lost my muse but then BAM! I got it back ;) Now this chapter to me was pretty awesome to write.**

**"Full Moon" Chapter Ten "Just To See You Smile"**

Days had passed by when Quinn started to see changes in Rachel. The young wolf had been more and more on edge awaiting the day for a surprise attack or worse Brenda. The days grew into a whole month of non-stop training, and strategizing.

Quinn watched as Rachel ate the dinner she made for the both of them. The brunette was silent, and Quinn hated it.

"Rae?" Quinn said softly.

"Hm?" Rachel looked up.

"The fair is in Kenton now." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Rachel replied in a monotoned voice and went back to eating.

"Well, I was thinking that since you've been working so hard, and we haven't been on a date in a while that maybe we could go together. Just us." Quinn explained.

Rachel looked up she really didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I don't know Q, I really don't have a good feeling about it." Rachel replied seeing Quinn's smiled falter.

"Oh, well that's okay maybe next time." Quinn said plastering on a smile before going back to her meal.

"...You're right." Rachel spoke up.

Quinn snapped her head up smiling.

"We should go...Jjust you and me." Rachel smiled softly before feeling Quinn jump on her lap squealing.

"Can we go tomorrow?" Quinn beamed.

"Sure." Rachel chuckled.

"Promise?" Quinn lifted her eyebrow.

"Yes, I promise." Rachel smiled kissing Quinn softly on the lips.

* * *

"Rachel, come on get up you promised!" Quinn whined sitting on her soul mates bed already dressed and ready to go.

"Alright, alright." Rachel groaned rolling over. "I'm up."

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Shower." Rachel mumbled.

"Why? You took one last night." Quinn grumbled.

"You don't want me to stink do you?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel! Come on you don't smell just get ready!" Quinn yelled.

"How about you join me?" Rachel smirked.

Quinn raised an eyebrow glaring.

"Alright, I'll just get cleaned up and we'll go get breakfast." Rachel chuckled.

* * *

"Will you hurry?" Quinn widening her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Q their endless stack of pancakes! I'm just getting my money's worth, besides feeding me takes alot...You know that." Rachel explained pouring syrup on her blueberry pancakes eating a piece of Quinn's bacon.

"Hey!" Quinn slapped Rachel's hand.

"I'm hungry!" Rachel laughed.

"You're not even suppose to be eating bacon!" Quinn chided.

"I'm a wolf it doesn't count." Rachel shrugged while Quinn scoffed.

"Fatty." Quinn mumbled.

Rachel began smirking. "Whatever babe you love my abs."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Rachel! Rachel!" Quinn squealed as Rachel took a sip of their lemonade.

"Hm?" Rachel gulped.

"I want that! It looks just like you!" Quinn beamed pointing to a giant stuffed wolf.

Rachel raised her eyebrow scoffing. "What? Psh does not."

"Yes it does! Please!" Quinn pouted.

Rachel sighed walking up to the carnie and handing him a dollar.

"What? You! I mean come on now dear that blonde girl over there can probably do it better than you." The old man laughed.

"Shut up old man and give me the mallet." Rachel growled.

The old man just chuckled and handed it to Rachel.

Rachel lifted it and hit it so hard it flew off it's railing and into the air.

Rachel turned looking at the old man who's jaw was dropped. "I believe my girl wanted that stuffed wolf." Suddenly Rachel moved the old man out of the way not letting the bell hit his head.

"Th-Th-Thank you." The old man stuttered and fumbled with the stuffed animal.

Rachel nodded and walked over to her mate who was biting her lip to keep herself from smiling too wide.

"Here you are darlin." Rachel said in a country accent receiving a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you baby, now lets go take pictures in the photo booth and then we'll take a hay ride." Quinn smiled walking towards the booth hand in hand.

* * *

Quinn laughed as she set the stuffed dog on both hers and Rachel's heads. The brunette looked up with one eyebrow lifted as Quinn giggled at Rachel's un-pleased face.

The second shot Rachel made a scary face as Quinn bit her ear and clawed at her shirt.

The third shot Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders kissing her cheek from behind her.

As the last shot counted down Quinn and Rachel kissed slowly letting the shot take place.

* * *

"It's perfect." Quinn sighed looking at the pictures. "Can we do it again?"

"Of course." Rachel chuckled.

Quinn smiled leaning against Rachel holding her stuffed animal close.

"You don't really think I look like that stuffed animal do you?" Rachel asked feeling insecure.

"Yes, it's cute, fluffy, and brown just like you." Quinn giggled.

The hay driver looked back confused.

"Uh, were you in this conversation? No, keep out." Rachel snapped throwing a chunk of hay at the guy.

"Rachel!" Quinn hissed trying not to laugh out loud.

"What babe he was eavesdropping!" Rachel exclaimed.

* * *

Once the ride was over Rachel and Quinn were surrounded by the members of The Lost Souls. She didn't even have time to think about running.

"We need to talk." Brenda announced breaking the circle to reach Rachel.

Rachel looked around at all of the guards and nodded. Rachel then turned to Quinn and said. "Baby, I need you to take the car home and wait there for me. Okay?"

"What? Rachel-" Quinn said.

"No, she comes with us." Brenda interrupted.

"No. It's me you want to speak with not her." Rachel replied.

"I said she comes with us." Brenda repeated firmly.

"Brenda please. Let her go. This is about me not her." Rachel begged.

"Oh but it is. It is." Brenda chuckled. "Now you will walk out of here with us and you will act normal."

Rachel balled her hands up into fists feeling anger begin to fill her. Instead she breathed it out and took Quinn's hand walking with her slowly.

"Rachel, what's going to happen?" Quinn whispered.

Rachel shut her eyes she knew what was about to happen she just hoped Quinn wasn't going to watch.

"I don't know but I need you to be calm...Okay?" Rachel whispered.

"Okay."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were led out into a vacant garage where the guards took their things.

"Rachel, I told you to keep focused." Brenda tisked picking up a crowbar.

"I did." Rachel stated pushing Quinn behind her slowly. "I've been training and strategizing with the pack since day one."

"You were my best Soul Rachel...Killing without hesitance, loyal, fearless, and extremely powerful." Brenda said walking towards Rachel.

"YOU MADE AN OATH!" Out of nowhere Brenda hit Rachel against her face making her bleed heavily.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed trying to get to Rachel but was held back.

"You were supposed to take over for me!" Brenda yelled hitting Rachel on her back making her fall back against the cement. "Get up." Brenda commanded.

"Rachel." Quinn weeped.

Rachel stood wobbling a little. "It's okay Q, I'm fine...See." Rachel smiled weekly with blood falling from the left side of her jaw.

Rachel spat out the blood in her mouth and said. "I know I have disappointed you but I will get this done, and we will dominate."

"You are no longer a member of the Lost Souls, but we will help you finish off the rabids." Brenda said picking up a torch and a knife. "So...Which one?"

Rachel clenched her jaw knowing both would be very painful. "Fire." she whispered. Two of Brenda's body guards grabbed Quinn roughly making her watch. "No! NO! Let her go! Please Brenda!" Rachel growled trying to get to her mate but the members grabbed her and chained her up ripping her shirt off.

"You made an oath and you broke it." Brenda replied.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Rachel growled her anger filling her.

"No!" Quinn screamed trying to get to Rachel. "What are doing? Stop!"

One of the members opened Rachel's mouth and poured a large amount of Vodka in her mouth.

"Please stop!" Quinn cried.

"Quinn, close your eyes baby." Rachel said softly.

"No! That blonde bitch is going to watch this it's her fault." Brenda growled picking her up roughly and making her watch.

"Let go of her! I swear to God if you hurt her I'll kill you myself!" Rachel growled feeling herself grow angry about to break the chains. Something was happening to the wolf she was growing stronger and...Taller? The guards looked with utter fear and confusion.

"What are you all just standing there for? Add more weight lift her up if you have to!" Brenda shouted.

The guards began to add more weight to the chains lifting Rachel up higher and stretching out her arms.

One of the members threw alcohol on her back picking up a whip.

As Rachel heard the snap of the whip she cringed as it hit slapped her back.

"NOO! Stop!" Quinn screamed.

Rachel shut her eyes feeling the whip hit her over and over and over again.

"That's enough." Brenda said.

The girl who whipped Rachel poured more Vodka down Rachel's throat and poured the rest on Rachel's tattoo of the Lost souls and turned the torch on.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Quinn screamed trying to get to Rachel.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rachel yelled out in pain.

"STOP!" Quinn screamed.

Rachel shouted at her pain and passed out.

"Stop." Quinn cried with tears streaming down her face collapsing to the ground.

When the girl shut off the torch two other members unlocked the chains and let Rachel drop to the floor. The two guards holding Quinn let her arms go. The blonde ran to her mate flipping her over on her lap gently to hold her head.

"Rachel?" She whispered with tears rolling off her cheeks.

"Let's go." Brenda muttered walking towards her SUV and getting in. The two guards gave Quinn and Rachel their things back, and headed towards the other SUV.

Quinn sobbed holding onto her mate as she reached for Rachel's phone.

"_Rachel? Where are you!" Sam answered worry filled her voice._

"Sam?" Quinn choked.

"_Quinn? What's wrong? Where's Rachel?" she asked._

It took a few sobs before Quinn told Sam where they were.

The whole pack was by Rachel's side within minutes along with the brunettes fathers.

"Our baby!" Jim weeped.

"How did this happen?" Santana growled glaring at Quinn.

"Santana calm down this isn't her fault." Gloria calmed her daughter.

"Yes it is!" Quinn sobbed. "They told me it was!"

"Well it's not dear, now you take a deep breath and calm down. All of you need to calm down. Rachel is going to be just fine. It'll heal here in a few hours." Gloria said calmly. "Right Jonah?"

Rachel's father wiped his eyes looking at the lashes and third degree burn on her chest.

"Jimmy help me." Jonah said softly lifting Rachel underneath her arms as Jim lifted her feet. "Did she...? Did she grow taller?" Jonah asked astonished.

Jim looked up wide eyed.

"We'll all talk about it once Rachel is taken care of and is awake." Gloria chimed in. They all nodded and began to walk out of the garage.

Quinn walked ahead of them opening the trunk of their Denali and getting in so she could hold Rachel.

* * *

Quinn sniffled holding Rachel's hand as Jonah took care of his daughters wounds when her phone began to ring.

"I'll be right back sweat heart." Quinn whispered softly by Rachel's ear kissing her temple

"_Quinn! Quinn honey are you alright? You haven't answered any of my calls!" Judy's voice was filled with worry._

"I'm sorry mom." Quinn said trying not to cry.

"_Sweet heart what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Judy questioned softly._

"It's Rachel," Quinn cried. "She got hurt really badly and I'm just waiting for her to wake up."

"_Oh my gosh what happened?" Judy gasped._

"I don't know yet. I'm waiting for to wake up so I can ask her." Quinn lied.

"_Oh, God should I go over to where you are?" Judy asked sincerely._

"No mom that's okay but is It okay if I stay with her tonight?" Quinn sniffled.

"_Yes, yes of course it is. Tell her I said for her to get better." Judy replied._

"I will good night mom." Quinn said softly.

"_Goodnight sweetheart." Judy said back._

Quinn walked back in Rachel's room with Jonah. "Will she be okay? Will she heal?"

"Yeah she will. She's just going to be in pain for a little while." Jonah sighed brushing his daughters hair to the side.

"Is-Is it okay if I stay the night with her?" Quinn asked.

"Of course." Jonah smiled. "If you need anything or if she wakes up just call us. She should wake up here in a few"

Quinn nodded as Jonah walked out the door shutting it softly behind him.

The blonde brought the chair by Rachel's bed closer. "I'm sorry we shouldn't have gone." Quinn whispered with tears streaming down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Q." Rachel sighed sitting up pushing Quinn away when she tried to help

"It's my fault." Quinn cried.

"Hey come on now no it's not...Baby look at me I'm fine." Rachel smiled.

"Our day would have been a lot better if we would have just stayed in bed all day." Quinn sniffled.

Rachel smiled bashfully. "I would never argue about staying in bed all day with you; but baby, I would do it all again just to see you smile."

Quinn looked into her eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you Quinn. With my whole heart...Forever." Rachel said wiping a tear from her soul mates face and motioning for to get up on the bed with her.

Quinn sniffled and got in bed on Rachel's lap. "Forevers a really long time." she smiled.

"I know." Rachel smiled letting her thumb stroke against Quinn's thigh.

"I'll love you forever." Quinn stated.

Rachel looked into Quinn's green eyes. "Really?"

"You always have my heart. Forever. Forever faithfully." Quinn said letting her fingers thread through Rachel's dark hair.

Rachel smirked looking down at the tattoo on her wrist. "I guess that's why I have this on my wrist."

"Hmhm." Quinn sighed letting Rachel cradle her like a baby. "I have got to be hurting you."

"A little bit actually." Rachel stated feeling her back and chest burn.

"Well why did you tell me to get up there dummy?" Quinn giggled getting off and back on the chair.

"Because, I just wanted to hold you." Rachel smiled. "They didn't..." Rachel's face flinched with pain just thinking about it. "Hurt you did they? When I passed out?"

"No, no they didn't." Quinn replied.

"Good, good." Rachel nodded getting out of bed and pushing Quinn away when she tried to keep her down. Rachel stood up walking to the mirro looking at her wounds. "I bet they will leave right now if you give me a kiss." Rachel smirked.

Quinn smiled walking over to her and leaning up.

"Hey Q?"

"Hm?" Quinn answered watching as the wounds started disappearing.

"Why am I taller than you?"

**A/N: Okay so I hope this was a good chapter for you all :) Thank you for reading.**


	11. Faster, Stronger

**"Full Moon" Chapter Eleven "Faster, Stronger"**

"Okay so tell me exactly what happened with the Lost Souls." Gloria said sitting down by the fire with the rest of the family.

"Well Quinn and I went to the fair in Kenton-"

"Ohhh how was it?" Nina another girl asked.

"Fun?" Rachel stated. "Any who, we were surrounded by the L.S. and Brenda told me that we needed to speak. So of course I had to listen to her. I told Quinn to leave but Brenda wouldn't let her. So they took us to that garage and..."

"Beat the hell out of you." Santana growled.

"Why did she though?" Sam asked softly.

"I disobeyed her." Rachel said pulling Quinn closer to her.

"How?" Jonah asked.

"By losing focus." Rachel answered playing with a stick in the fire.

"What do you mean losing focus all you have been doing is planing and training!" Sam exclaimed.

"She means by being with _her_." Santana growled.

Rachel turned her head kissing Quinn's temple.

"Rachel, I need to know what made you so angry that not only did you ascend months ago which is suppose to be second in command of an alpha but now you became an alpha, I just need to know so that I can help you." Gloria urged.

Rachel gulped seeing images of fire and blood but that didn't make her mad no it was Brenda who made her angry for touching her mate.

Quinn squeezed Rachel tighter kissing her cheek knowing why.

"When I saw Brenda grab Quinn and I couldn't get to her. Every time I got so close they added more weight to the chains." Rachel answered.

"They weren't just regular chains either Gloria it was Tungsten." Tony chimed in holding Sam from behind. "I saw it, it even had cracks from where Rachel was trying to break free."

"What does me being angry have to do with me getting taller, leaner,-"

"Chinese throwing marsh mellow!" Sam shouted throwing a marsh mellow as fast as she could but Rachel caught it with her mouth.

"Faster." Nina added.

"And stronger." Tony mumbled.

Rachel and Sam looked at one another and laughed.

"_Work it." _Sam sang in a robotic voice.

"_Harder._" Rachel sang.

"_Make it._" Sam furrowed her eyebrows.

"_Better._" Rachel started to do the robot making everyone laugh.

"_Do it._" Sam thrusted her hips up.

"_Faster._" Rachel smirked.

"_Makes us._" Sam tried not to laugh as her and Rachel did the robot.

"_Stronger._" Everyone laughed lightening the mood. "No but really Gloria how did this happen?

"Dude just enjoy it! It's awesome!" Tony laughed.

"Yeah well I don't like it. It feels weird, plus I'm hungry like all the time!" Rachel groaned shoving two smores in her mouth.

"More than usual? Ew...fatty." Sam stated about to eat one of the Hershey bars but Rachel snatched it and took a giant bite. "Hey!"

"I'm hungry!" Rachel snapped. but bent down whispering in Quinn's ear. "Am I fat?"

Quinn turned looking in her soul mates eyes. "With these abs? Baby, I could use them as a wash board."

"Yeah?" Rachel smiled pecking Quinn's lips.

"Yeah." Quinn smirks kissing Rachel back.

"Hmm." Rachel hummed kissing Quinn softly.

"Hmm chocolate." Quinn smiled.

"Are you all going to keep interrupting my mother or what?" Santana snapped.

"Sorry Gloria go on." Rachel stated as Quinn leaned back against her covering both of them with a blanket.

"Well you all know how we came to be right?" she said slowly.

Everyone nodded except for Quinn.

"Well Quinn a long time ago we started to become wolves to protect our people. Since one man killed a young woman's father and mother right in front of her so in rage she became the first of our people."

"Oh." Quinn silently said.

"Go on mom." Santana said pulling her legs to her.

"Long ago their where two siblings born. Fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. The boy fell in love with a young woman who just happened to be his sister's soul mate. Both girls were madly in love, but the sister loved her brother so much she let her mate go, but her mate didn't want to be let go, and in that moment that single moment the young girl kissed the young wolf the boy appeared. He grew angry so angry that he started to plan his revenge."

"The boy waited patently for his sister to fall asleep to make his move. He quietly snuck out of the house and walked to the young woman's house and set fire to it. Jolted awake from the feeling in the pit of her stomach the girl ran to her mates house seeing it on fire. The young wolf ran in without hesitation and brought the girls family out. She lifted her mates head trying to make her drink some water but it was too late. They had all died."

"She looked up with tears in her eyes to see her brother looking down. _'If I can't have her than neither can you'_ he said to her. The young wolf screamed feeling her love and soul gone with her mate. She looked at her brother with such hatred that it began to frighten him. She started to grow taller with rage and stronger with hate. That was the moment she became the Alpha and Omega. The leader of the Lost Souls."

Everyone was silent clutching onto their mates with the fear of losing them in their heads.

"It was Brenda wasn't it?" Rachel asked softly looking into the fire. "So like Brenda I grew this way to protect Quinn?"

"Yes and yes." Gloria whispered.

"What? Then how old is she? Cause she looked like she was my moms age." Quinn asked.

Santana laughed shaking her head. "You haven't told her a damn thing about what we are have you?"

"What is she talking about Rachel?" Quinn asked softly.

"Quinn we...Wolves have the power to stay young for as long as we want or we can grow old."

Santana rolled her eyes laughing bitterly. "You still left out a tiny detail."

"What is it Rae?" Quinn asked softly caressing Rachel's chin.

"The...Our Soul mates can live forever too." Rachel whispered.

"Wha-What?" Quinn sputtered.

"But only if you are married to them." Sam clarified.

"...Wow...That's pretty...intense, yet amazing." Quinn said to herself still in shock.

"Here lets go home. Gloria thank you for the story, guys I'll see you later. We all need to talk." Rachel said helping Quinn up on her feet.

The whole way to the Fabray home was in silence.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel asked softly pulling up in the Fabray drive way and opening the door for Quinn.

"I'm fine." the blonde smiled. "Goodnight, I love you." Quinn said pecking Rachel on the lips.

"I love you too." Rachel said back watching Quinn disappear in her house.

* * *

As Quinn entered her home she saw her mom asleep on the couch with the TV on.

Quinn walked over covering her mom with a light blanket when she turned around she saw people celebrating in New York talking about how happy they were now that they can finally get married in their home state.

The blonde smiled and went up to her room. Her thoughts were swarming around in her head. These were the things she knew: Rachel was her soul mate, she can't live without Rachel, and no matter what she will always stay by Rachel's side. Forever..."Forever yours faithfully." Quinn whispered to herself.

Quinn went to bed thinking about how tomorrow will be the start of her taking charge.

* * *

When morning came around Quinn woke up washed up and met her mom downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom." Quinn said sitting down at the table.

"Morning sweetie." Judy smiled.

After they finished eating and cleaning Quinn asked. "Mom can we talk?"

"Of course sweetie what's wrong?" Judy asked sitting down at the table.

"Mom, I know I'm only seventeen but I am truly in love with Rachel...She's my soul mate mom." Quinn said seriously.

"Quinnie, what are you trying to say sweetie?" Judy questioned.

"I'm saying that I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me. I don't want to wait any more, I don't even see the point in waiting when I know that we're going to be together forever." Quinn said smiling softly.

Judy felt like the air in her lungs had been knocked out completely.

"Mom please say something." Quinn whispered.

"...You are way too young. Quinnie no." Judy whispered.

Quinn sighed and began. "Mom, I know what I'm doing. I just need your blessing."

"My blessing? What about the Berry men? I bet anything they would feel the exact way that I feel." Judy scoffed.

"Mom, please just stop and think about my love for Rachel and her love for me. I know I sound crazy, but I want to marry her, I want to have kids with her, I want my future with her." Quinn stated.

"Quinnie, you just got back together with her a little over a month ago! You barley know her!" Judy shouted.

"I know that we have only been to together for a short time mom, but she's the one for me." Quinn shrugged.

Judy sighed rubbing her face. "...We'll talk later Quinn."

"Mom-"

"Quinn no. Just stop. You and Rachel are way too young."

"I love her." Quinn said firmly.

"Sometimes love isn't enough." Judy sighed walking away.

Quinn growled and ran after her. "Just because you never felt this way doesn't mean you can tell me it's nothing!"

"I never said that Quinnie." Judy defended.

"You implied it. Mom, I _will_ ask Rachel to marry me and-"

"And then what Quinnie?" Judy questioned. "Huh? What are you both going to do after you graduate? Hmm? Do you even know what she wants to do after highschool?...Do you?...Life isn't easy Quinnie. It's hard. You both don't know a thing about what it takes to be married."

"I know that it won't be easy but-"

"Quinnie, please just drop it. If you want to get married say five years down the road then okay fine I will be very happy for you."

"What's the difference now?" Quinn asked.

"The difference is you are seventeen, Quinnie!...If you want to talk to Rachel about it then go ahead but I highly doubt that her fathers will like the idea anymore than I do." Judy answered.

"You'd be surprised." Quinn growled swiping her keys from the holder and running to her car.

* * *

Quinn ran out of her car and pounded on the Berry household door, and within seconds Rachel answered it.

"Whoa what's wrong Q?" she asked the blonde who baried herself in Rachel's neck.

"Do you love me?" Quinn asked pulling back.

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"Always."

"Marry me?"

"Wha-What?" Rachel stuttered.

"Were soul mates Rachel. That means that you and I are going to be together forever so why waste time? Why not now?"

Rachel looked at the blonde in shock. "...Quinn, I-"

'_Rachel where are you?'_ Sam asked.

"Look Quinn I have to go. We'll talk about this later. Okay?"

"Wait where are you going?" Quinn asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I have to go and train people." Rachel explained running away.

"You're saying no." Quinn whimpered sitting on the steps.

Rachel ran back kneeling down in front of Quinn. "I'm not saying no-We just have alot to talk about, and I need to go train. It's my duty. I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn sniffled.

"Hey come on beautiful, don't cry. Please your hurting me by crying." Rachel said kissing away the blonde's tears. Quinn nodded and turned her head away. Rachel sighed stood up and began to run towards Santana's house.

Quinn wiped her eyes with her sleeves hearing the door open.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" Jonah asked sitting next to his daughters mate.

Quinn sniffled and blew out air before saying. "I well- Please don't get mad at me."

"I won't, I promise go on." Jonah chuckled.

"Well I kinda just asked your daughter to marry me." Quinn waited for the yelling but heard none of it.

"Ohhhh..." Jonah smiled.

"You're not mad?" Quinn questioned.

"How can I be mad at my daughters soul mate for wanting to spend the rest of her life with her?"

"_My _mom did." Quinn answered.

"Well Quinn you have to remember your mother doesn't know about Rachel being a wolf."

"Do you think Rachel would let me tell my mom?" Quinn asked looking at the older man.

"I don't know, but their is no harm in asking." he shrugged.

Quinn sighed pushing her hair back. "I rushed this whole thing that I didn't even get to ask you and Jim if I could ask her."

"To be honest you don't need our blessing you and Rachel are soul mates, and because we always thought Rachel would ask you." Jonah laughed.

Quinn nodded laughing too. "I figured she would but then I kept thinking how she wouldn't ask until we would be together for at least five years."

"Rachel's very cautious." Jonah nodded. It was silent for a moment till Jonah spoke up. "Here why don't you come inside. I haven't had a chance to show you all of Rachel's old baby photos."

* * *

After training Rachel went straight home knowing Quinn would be there waiting for her. As she entered her home she heard laughter a she mentally groaned of course her father was showing her baby pictures to her mate.

"And this one is Rachel with her shirt off again and her cute little cowboy hat and boots. Oh, and of course her Woody doll! I swear she would watch and re-watch that movie over and over again. Same thing with the Lion King though." Jonah laughed.

"Oh dad! Really? Now? Now you show her all of those embarrassing photos of me! Ugh!" Rachel groaned grabbing a water from the fridge and sitting next to Quinn.

"You let me have this!" Jonah scolded.

"Aww I think you are so cute!" Quinn giggled.

Rachel gave Quinn the 'Really?' face.

"Yes, I do." Blonde smiled pecking Rachel's lips. "I hope our kids are as cute as you."

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other not in shock or in fear but in 'Oh my God this is really happening.'

Jonah once again broke the silence. "Oh! Grandbabies!" I have to go and tell Jimmy!"

"Kids huh?" Rachel choked out.

"Yeah...I want them...You do too...Right?" Quinn said above a whisper.

"With you? Yes." Rachel started to smile thinking of her life with Quinn. How they would live in a beautiful house with a beautiful backyard.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked biting her lip.

"Yes." Rachel grinned. "Baby, I want all of that with you and more."

Quinn squealed and jumped into Rachel's arms.

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, but not right now." Rachel said pulling back.

"Well of course not right now! Maybe next month you and I could go to-"

"No, Quinn just not this year, or next year...Probably not for at least five years." Rachel said firmly.

"Wha-What?" Quinn whispered. "But, I thought you wanted all of that and more with me?"

"I do."

"Then why not now? Why waste anytime?" Quinn questioned she was really starting to get pissed off.

"We're too young right now, Quinn."

"God, first my mother now you! You're supposed to be my soul mate, Rachel!" Quinn yelled standing up.

"Quinn it's just that, I...I don't even know what kind of future I'm going to have. I mean how am I suppose to leave when I am Alpha...Look Quinn I'm saying I don't want to tie you down. You're better than Lima, Ohio. Hell you're better than Ohio!"

"I don't care! Don't you get it, Rachel? You and I are always! Always going to be together! Forever!"

"Exactly Quinn! Forever! Don't you want a nice wedding with your moms approval, and our friends seeing our love? Don't you want to have some kind of normalcy in this relationship?"

Quinn chuckled shaking her head. "We will never be normal. Who needs normal? All I want is you."

"...You have me." Rachel said back wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"But I want all of you."

"You have all of me." Rachel replied.

"But I want all of you forever." Quinn pouted.

"You have all of me forever." Rachel chuckled.

"But, I want it on paper. I want to have a wedding in New York. I want to be married to you forever."

"You will baby, I promise." Rachel sighed leaning her forehead against Quinn's

"Please Rachel? Can we please just elope?"

"No."

"Why not?" Quinn asked.

"Because I want you to see all of your options before we get married. Meaning colleges, jobs, maybe even intern ships. Who knows maybe even someone else."

Quinn pulled away roughly and punch Rachel in the arm as hard as she could.

"Ow! Fuck that hurt!" Quinn cried out.

"What the hell, Quinn! Are you crazy!" Rachel said catching her mate and setting her down on the chair.

"Is everything alright?" Jim asked walking in.

"No, Quinn lost her mind and punch me in the arm!" Rachel shouted.

"Oh sweetie, let me see your hand." Jonah said walking to her.

"Why did you hit me anyways?" Rachel asked.

"Because you idiot! We are meant to be Rachel! Simple as that, and then you go and say something like that!" Quinn yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just thought-"

"No. Stop just get out I am so mad at you right now!" Quinn yelled.

Rachel quickly walked out and ten minutes later her dad Jonah walked out as well.

"Is her hand okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. Just a bruise. At least she was smart enough to not leave her thumb inside her hand.

"Is she still mad at me?" Rachel asked.

"Eh a little. You just need to talk to her." Jonah said motioning to the kitchen.

Rachel nodded and walked in asking her dad for a moment alone.

"I'm sorry Q, I won't say something like that ever again. I promise." Rachel said taking Quinn's bruised hand and kissing it softly.

"...Your forgivin...If you marry me." Quinn stated.

"Just give me some time Q. At least until this whole rabid thing is over and done with." Rachel asked softly.

Quinn sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Yeah whatever." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"I love you." Rachel smiled.

"...I love you too." Quinn sighed as Rachel began to pepper her jawline with kisses.

"Upstairs?" Rachel murmured as she continued kissing Quinn.

"Hmmmm...No." Quinn hummed walking away.

"Quinn?" Rachel called out in confusion.

"No wedding, no lovin." Quinn answered walking out of the house with Rachel right on her tail.

"Q? Quinn? Quinn you're playing right?" Rachel asked.

Quinn pulled out of the drive way blowing a kiss to Rachel.

"Quinn?...Damn it."


End file.
